Creep - Snamione (Short-fic Song-fic)
by Moonda
Summary: Hermione Granger é capturada e levada para o lord das trevas. Dumbledore pede que Snape á salve, e a única maneira de fazer isso, é tornando-a sua escrava. O professor de poções mostrará á ela um lado que nunca mostrou á ninguém. Afinal, por trás da máscara de comensal, quem é Severo Snape?
1. Just like an angel

Os personagens e suas características pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

N/A:

A fic vai se passar um pouco durante a gerra, e uma parte na pós guerra.  
Sei que tem muuuitas sanamiones com esse plot, mas vou fazer de tudo para não cair em velhos clichês. É que essa musica não sai da minha cabeça, sério, é a musica mais SS/HG que já ouvi. Ficaria louca se não colocasse no papel!

Bom, quase tudo permanece fiel á história original. Só que Dumbledore não morreu, e Hogwarts nunca foi tomada.

Desculpem por quaisquer erros ortográficos ou de coerência. Na minha pressa de postar, acabo por não revisar os capítulos da maneira devida.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Creep

When you here before, couldn't look you in the eye.

You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry.

Antes, quando você estava aqui, eu nem conseguia te olhar nos olhos.

Você é como um anjo. Sua pele me faz chorar.

Creep

(POV-Snape.)

Minha capa farfalhava ás minhas costas enquanto eu me dirigia ao escritório de Dumbledore. Era madrugada, o velho só me chama nos horários mais inoportunos. Espero que, dessa vez, não seja para ouvir nenhuma de suas invencionices sem pé nem cabeça.

-Caramelos azedos. – Murmurei para a gárgula e ela girou, me dando passagem ás escadas.

-Entre. – Ouvi-o dizer quando bati na porta.

-Chamou Alvo? – Ao sentar-me de frente para ele, pude ver que o assunto era sério.

-Severo, a srta. Hermione foi pega. – Ele disse com certo temor. – Lucios está com ela sob seu poder e se não me engano, o que eu não costumo fazer, ele já deve estar levando-a para Voldemort.

-Certamente Alvo. Como a irritan... Quer dizer, a Granger se deixou ser apanhada?

- Estavam escondidos na floresta de Dean, pelo que sei. Graybeck os encontrou, a menina ajudou Harry e Ronald a se salvarem, mas ficou para trás. – Claro, ela tinha que se sacrificar pelo porco Potter e o idiota Weasley. Nem toda inteligência do mundo foi capaz de salva-la desses dois. Vai entender. E agora ela estava nas mãos de Lucios, sendo levada para o Lord. É, pobre coitada.

Senti a marca negra começar a arder em meu antebraço. Alvo percebeu que eu a apertava para conter o ardor.

-Ele já está com ela. – Não era uma pergunta. Vi ali, que Alvo nutria um grande carinho na menina, ele estava deveras preocupado com ela.

-Com certeza. Deve exibi-la agora como um troféu na frente dos comensais, e depois... Você sabe.

-Severo, quero que você vá até lá e a salve.

-E como quer que eu faça isso? O lord deve querer matá-la hoje mesmo.

-Você é um dos favoritos de Voldemort, peça Hermione para si. Como um presente.

-Como uma escrava, você quer dizer.

-Faça o que for preciso para salvar a vida dela. Não meça esforços.

-Está bem Alvo, farei o que for possível. Agora deixe-me ir, ou serei morto junto com a Granger. – Ele aquiesceu com a cabeça então, eu sai o mais rápido possível das propriedades do castelo. Uma vez lá fora, toquei a marca negra e deixei que as sombras me engolissem. Quando abri os olhos já estava na companhia dos comensais.

(POV-Hermione-)

O chão gélido e duro provocava calafrios por todo meu corpo. Lucios Malfoy tinha rasgado minhas roupas com violência, de modo que agora lá estava eu, nua.

Os comensais fizeram uma roda em minha volta, todos rindo de maneira satisfatória. Todos murmurando xingamentos, me provocando.

Minhas mãos estavam presas magicamente ás minhas costas e havia vários cortes por minha pele alva.

Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado encabeçava o grupo. Depois de um longo tempo usando o Legilemen's em mim, ele finalmente desistiu. Agradeci ao professor Snape mentalmente por isso. Quando ele tentou ensinar a Harry, acabou despertando em mim o interesse no assunto. Com muita prática, eu tinha me tornado boa em oclumência. Até mesmo na manipulação de falsas lembranças eu era boa.

Agora, Voldemort apenas assistia de forma apática enquanto Lucios me batia. Apesar de toda dor que estava sentindo pelas maldições lançadas sobre mim, não gritei. Algumas lágrimas me traíram e rolaram pesadas. Mas eu era uma Grifinória. Coragem era meu nome do meio. Eles não me veriam implorar por minha vida. Eu sabia que estaria morta em breve e tinha aceitado isso.

Houve uma pequena agitação quando novo comensal chegou.

-Já chega! – Vociferou Voldemort. Lucios se encolheu e recuou alguns passos de mim. -

(POV-Snape)

-Severo!- O Lord exclamou ao me ver. Tirei a máscara e me aproximei.

-Mi lord... – Curvei meu corpo em sinal de reverência.

- Por que a demora? Devo preocupar-me quanto á sua devoção e obediência?

-De maneira alguma mi lord. Eu...

-Silêncio. – Curvei a cabeça. –Veja quem pegamos. Sua adorável, aluna. – Eu tinha evitado encarar diretamente para a menina, mas agora tive que olhar. Ela estava nua e se encolhendo no chão. Seu sangue escorria dos cortes, seus dentes rangendo de frio. Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar. Nunca esquecerei esta cena.

-Ela não é linda, Severo? – Ele perguntou ironicamente. Todos os comensais riram, inclusive eu. Tinha que representar meu papel, tinha que fingir que gostava de vê-la ser torturada. – Uma mulher tão linda assim, merece tratamento especial. Sirvam-se. – Ele indicou com a mão, convidando os comensais a se aproximarem da Granger. Eu sabia o que viria á seguir. Iriamos estupra-la.

-Não. – Eu disse firme e me coloquei protetoramente na frente dela. Os olhos do lord faiscaram para mim. – Mi lord, gostaria de ter a Granger só para mim.

-Não seja guloso Severo, todos querem provar a sangue-ruim. – Os comensais da morte murmuraram em minha volta. Ansiosos para por as mãos na menina.

-Esta maldita garota me infernizou por anos Mi lord! Quero-a apenas para mim, como minha escrava.- Ele pareceu pensar no assunto.

-Você é o meu servo mais fiel, Severo. E não consigo pensar em maneira melhor para torturar a Granger do que deixa-la sob seu comando. Ela é sua.

-Fico agradecido Mi lord.

-Entretanto, não á mate... Por enquanto. Potter tentara salva-la, será muito mais fácil colocar ás mãos nele desse modo. Leve-a. – Houve um muxoxo da parte dos comensais. Antes que eles o fizessem mudar de ideia, agarrei de maneira violenta os cabelos encaracolados, forçando-a a ficar em pé. Ela mal conseguia se aguentar nas próprias pernas. Seu corpo estava meio molenga em meus braços e ela gemia de dor.

_Eu não consegui encarar os olhos castanhos._

Então aparatei.

Eu tinha uma casa em Londres, herança de minha mãe. Então á levei pra lá.

A porta rangeu em protesto quando eu á abri. Tudo estava escuro, ao acender as luzes, pude ver que tudo estava muito empoeirado também.

Hermione Granger não falou nada, não me olhou, não protestou... nada. Quando a larguei, seu corpo debilitado escorregou debilmente para o chão e ali ficou. Eu estava coberto por seu sangue, o cheiro de ferrugem invadia minhas narinas. Agora, ao olhar o corpo com mais atenção, soube que ela tinha sido atingida pelo feitiço eu criara na adolescência. O sectumsempra. Rapidamente me ajoelhei ao seu lado e murmurei o contra-feitiço. Ele era longo, e tinha que ser quase cantado. Vi a maioria dos cortes desaparecerem, deixando apenas os rastros de sangue pelo corpo machucado. Procurei pela casa algum tecido e o molhei para limpar as feridas que a garota possuía. Eu não podia fazer muita coisa, precisava de poções e a casa estava á muito tempo sem ser habitada. Eu tinha que ir até Hogwarts, precisava repor-lhe o sangue imediatamente, precisava de poções analgésicas e cicatrizantes e precisava de roupas para ela.

Despi-me da capa negra e a envolvi com ela. Como quem enrola um bebê para dormir. Á peguei em meus braços e subi as escadas para deixa-la em um quarto, limpei a cama com a varinha e a deitei lá.

Uma vez em Hogwarts , peguei as poções que precisava. Não me surpreendi quando Dumbledore apareceu nos meus aposentos.

-Como foram as coisas? – Ele perguntou em aflição.

-A menina está comigo, mas está muito machucada. – Eu falava sem parar, andando de um lado para outro pegando tudo o que precisava. – Preciso voltar rápido, ela está agonizando.

-Para onde á levou?

-Uma velha casa que minha mãe deixou para mim. Não é nenhum palacete, mas Voldemort não sabe onde fica. Achei melhor lá do que Spinner's end.

-Claro. Claro. – Peguei algumas peças de roupas minhas, era o melhor que podia fazer no momento, as transfiguraria para que a garota usasse.

-Alvo, não darei aulas amanha. Vou ter que ficar observando a Granger.

-Certamente. – Eu voltaria para casa de Flu, era mais rápido. – Severo, - Alvo Dumbledore me chamou antes que eu mergulhasse nas chamas verdes. – Quando for seguro, venha conversar comigo. Tem alguns detalhes que quero te passar. E não conte muita coisa a Hermione, ela não deve saber mais que o extremamente necessário. – Assenti uma vez e deixei as chamas me engolirem.

...

Quando cheguei á velha casa, encontrei uma Hermione Granger adormecida.

Com cuidado, forcei os lábios dela a se separarem e a mediquei.

Sentei em seu lado na cama desgastada, que rangeu de maneira estridente sob meu peso. Ela tinha descoberto parte do corpo, de modo que seus seios estavam desnudos e entumecidos pelo ar gélido. Um dos braços estava jogado na altura da cabeça e uma das cicatrizes ali, se destacava.

Sangue-ruim. Alguém tinha escrito as palavras, imaginei que era obra de Bellatrix, ela gostava de marcar as vitimas. Meu polegar afagou inconsciente a ferida ensanguentada, enquanto minha mente se enchia com imagens de uma outra nascida-trouxa.

Lily. Minha Lily. Um suspiro pesado escapou de meus lábios. Eu estava tão cansado disso.

Minha mente estava exausta. Ser espião em tempo integral, ter que fingir ser algo tão asqueroso como um comensal da morte, era a pior vida que alguém poderia ter.

Mas eu merecia aquilo. Eu merecia sofrer para sempre pelo que tinha feito. Eu entreguei o amor de minha vida nas mãos daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Eu me juntei à pessoas erradas, por ambição, por maldade. Eu era mal. Eu era a pior pessoa do mundo e por isso, merecia o mais tenebroso fim. Era isso que eu ansiava, o fim. Eu queria que tudo aquilo acabasse, que o maldito Potter ficasse á salvo e então, eu estivesse livre da maldita promessa que fiz a Dumbledore. Eu não aguentava mais ter que proteger o filho da mulher que tanto amei. Filho dela com uma pessoa tão depressível. Filho do meu inimigo.

Senti o peso do mundo sobre meus ombros e então chorei. Chorei copiosamente. _Olhar a pele alva, completamente violentada de Hermione Granger me fez chorar ainda mais_.

_Eu não pude olha-la nos olhos quando estávamos na companhia de Voldemort_. Não consegui encara-la e ver ali, nos olhos inocentes, o medo e a repulsa que com certeza ela sentia por mim.

A luz da lua entrava pela vidraça quebrada, a luz prateada refletia no rosto da jovem. _Dando-lhe um ar angelical_. Ela parecia tão tranquila, culpa da poção para dormir sem sonhos, que eu tinha ministrado á ela. Parecia mesmo com um _anjo_. Um anjo que tinha voltado de uma guerra contra o mal e tinha vencido. Mas eu sabia que ela estava longe de vencer esta guerra. Todos estavam. Com alguma sorte, ela escaparia com vida quando tudo acabasse. E com um pouco mais de sorte, eu morreria no fim. Só assim poderia descansar. Só assim meu peito pararia de doer. A morte era a minha maior esperança. Era a amiga que eu esperava encontrar em breve.

(POV-Hermione)

Quando acordei, demorei á abrir os olhos. Não queria ver onde estava, com quem estava. Minha mente repassou os acontecimentos da noite passada, bem que tudo podia ter sido um pesadelo. Mas não era. Ao abrir os olhos, me vi num quarto frio e empoeirado. Meu cativeiro. Lembrei-me vagamente de Severo Snape ter me requerido para si. O _verme_ nojento. Traidor! Não acredito que eu o defendia, que eu acreditava nele, confiava nele. Para agora descobrir que na verdade, ele é um comensal da morte. O servo mais fiel de Voldemort. Meus olhos procuraram por meu algoz, mas só encontrei um quarto vazio e silencioso.

Será que ele tinha me deixado só? Esse seria um presente bem-vindo.

Levantei, o ar quente da manhã tocou com suavidade meu corpo despido. Me surpreendi por não sentir tanta dor. Meus músculos estavam tensos e doloridos, uma leve dor de cabeça e alguma ardência no meu antebraço. Mas nada que se comparasse ao que eu devia estar sentindo. E... Alguém tinha limpado meu sangue? Além disso, eu tinha certeza que tinha mais cortes sobre meu corpo.

Será que... Eu estava salva! Alguém da ordem deve ter interceptado Snape e cuidado de mim.

Peguei a capa negra, que reconheci pertencer ao mestre de poções, para cobrir meu corpo. Então abri a porta do quarto, procurando por meu herói.

-Ron? Harry? – Perguntei esperançosa. – Quem está ai? Lupim, é você? Vamos apareçam!

Desci as escadas sem cuidado, fazendo-a ranger sonoramente. Procurei pelos cômodos vazios, mas não encontrei ninguém. Eu estava na cozinha me dirigindo á uma porta, que com certeza me daria acesso ao exterior da velha casa, quando ouvi a voz rouca e arrastada que eu conhecia tão bem.

-Não acredito que tenha lhe dado permissão para se levantar da cama, srta. Granger. – Congelei. Foi como levar um soco no estomago. Senti o fio de esperança que tinha, escorregar por entre meus dedos. Muito, muito devagar, me virei para encara-lo. – Volte para o quarto. Deite-se. –

-Você não manda em mim! – Eu disse firme. Ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. A mesma cara apática de sempre, a mesma frieza.

Se ele estava aqui, então ele tinha passado a noite comigo. Oh Merlin! O que aconteceu naquele maldito quarto?!

– O que você fez comigo? Você ... – Meus olhos baixaram para me corpo, tentando me lembrar dos detalhes, qualquer coisa que me indicasse que ele tinha me possuído. Mas não consegui encontrar nada.

-Sendo a sabe-tudo que é, esperava que você fosse mais inteligente. – Ele disse seco. Eu o olhava com nojo. – Não tenho atração por crianças. Seu corpo juvenil não me interessa nenhum pouco.

-Eu não sou uma criança! – Por que eu estava contestando? Argh! Hermione, cale a boca.

-Então não haja como uma. Vá se deitar, não faça muitos esforços ou de nada terá adiantado minha madrugada em claro cuidando da senhorita. – Ele cruzou os braços com firmeza, como quando estava na sala de aula e me dava alguma instrução. Mas aqui não era Hogwarts e ele não era mais meu professor. Eu não tinha que obedece-lo. Entretanto, as engrenagens do meu cérebro começaram a girar vagarosamente. Ele disse que tinha passado a madrugada cuidando de mim? Era evidente que alguém tinha me medicado, alguém tinha entoado o contra-feitiço para o Sectumsempra e também tinha limpado as minhas feridas. Mas não podia ter sido ele. Podia? Por quê? Ele rolou os olhos para o meu silêncio e sem aviso, ergueu-me do chão. Arfei, a capa que eu usava se abriu, mas ele pareceu não notar. Como ele tinha dito, pouco interessava o meu corpo para ele. Melhor assim. Eu me debatia e ordenava que ele me colocasse no chão, mas ele não parou até chegarmos no quarto e depositar-me sobre a cama.

-Porque está fazendo isso? Porque não me mata de uma vez e acaba com tudo ?! – Gritei exasperada.

-Acalme-se criança tola. O que vou te falar agora, não pode ser dito á mais ninguém ouviu bem? – Mesmo com raiva, eu concordei em ouvir.

-Eu sou um espião.

-Já notei isso.

-Não. – Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, como quando se explica algo á uma criança e ela não entende. – Eu sou um espião de Dumbledore. Estou do lado da ordem.

(POV-Snape)

Ela me encarava com uma expressão confusa, enquanto avaliava minhas palavras.

-Se você esta do nosso lado, me deixe ir. – Pediu.

-É óbvio que não. Pra todos os efeitos, você é minha prisioneira. Não posso simplesmente te deixar ir, o lord das trevas saberia que minha lealdade está com Dumbledore. – Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas desistiu.

-Bom, então ao menos devolva-me a minha varinha.

-Para você tentar bancar a heroína e fugir atrás do seu namoradinho Potter? Não obrigado.

-Harry não é meu namorado. Ele é meu amigo, e precisa de mim. – Disse ferina. A coragem Grifinória impondo-se no olhar acastanhado.

-Vou lhe dizer como as coisas serão Granger. Você ficará nesta casa pelo tempo que for necessário. Quer queira, quer não.

-Então eu devo confiar em você, sem protestar ou questionar. Faz-me rir Snape.

-Você não tem escolha. – De onde vinha tanta vitalidade? Ela ainda devia estar sentindo dor, devia estar frágil e mesmo assim, queria travar uma discussão comigo para ir atrás do Potter. – Deite-se. Trarei algo para você comer.

-Eu não quero deitar.

-Mas precisa. Precisa estar em plenas condições físicas e mentais, pra quando voltar á guerra. – Vi pelo canto do olho ela bufar e cair pesadamente sobre o travesseiro mal cheiroso.

...

Os dias que se seguiram foram tensos. Voldemort queria por a mão no Potter o mais rápido possível, mas o garoto vivia esquivando-se. Claro, era um pouco mais difícil protege-lo sem a inteligência de Hermione Granger ao seu lado. Mas não era impossível.

Eu continuava a lecionar no castelo, mas não passava mais tanto tempo lá. Eu dava minhas aulas e voltava para a casa que dividia com a Granger.

A cada dia que passava o lugar ficava mais parecido com uma casa de verdade, um lar. Eu não sabia se gostava disso ou não. Nós tínhamos limpado a casa toda, eu dei um jeito nos moveis velhos. E a menina pendurou as cortinas de minha mãe, que ela tinha achado dentro de um velho baú, junto com a tapeçaria antiga. De modo que agora, a construção era habitável, até agradável de se ver.

Na verdade, tinha se tornado um pequeno refugio para mim. O lugar onde eu podia me afastar dos comensais e dos alunos cabeças-ocas de uma só vez. Com o tempo, percebi que a menina não era assim tão insuportável. Já tinha até me acostumado á sua presença, seu perfume cítrico, os hábitos noturnos que eram parecidos aos meus. Pois por varias vezes nós nos encontramos no laboratório de madrugada. Não era novidade para mim que ela era apaixonada por livros, a novidade era que ela também era amante das poções.

Nós tínhamos improvisado um pequeno laboratório em um dos quartos, onde ela passava o dia preparando poções. Queríamos fazer um bom estoque para a batalha que se aproximava cada vez mais depressa.

Eu tinha que ir ao beco diagonal comprar alguns ingredientes que estavam nos faltando. E acabei por comprar-lhe roupas. Ela não podia usar as minhas vestes para sempre.

(POV-Hermione.)

-Granger? – Ouvi Snape me chamar da sala.

-Na cozinha- Gritei. Eu preparava nosso jantar. No começo, ele me trazia comida de Hogwarts, mas eu acabei pedindo que ele trouxesse ingredientes para que eu pudesse cozinhar. Era um jeito de passar o tempo.

-Trouxe roupas para você. – Ele contou.

-Roupas?

-É, roupas novas. Minhas roupas não são exatamente confortáveis para uma garota. – Ele disse de forma arrastada.

-Eu agradeço. – O gesto de se preocupar com minha vestimenta tocou-me mais do que eu queria admitir. Desde quando eu me sentia agradecido ao velho morcego? A verdade é que os últimos dias foram divisores de águas para mim. Nunca mais veria o mestre em poções da mesma forma. – Pode colocar os pratos na mesa pra mim? – Perguntei. Ele não respondeu. Só pegou os pratos no armário e os colocou sobre a mesa, junto com talheres e copos.

Terminei de fritar o ultimo pedaço de peixe e servi o jantar. Ele se sentou de frente para mim, como em todas as noites. Lembro da primeira vez que cozinhei pra ele. Ele não queria se sentar, não queria comer. Tive que insistir muito, ele não estava acostumado a conviver com alguém. Acho que por isso acabava por afastar todos com seu mal humor. Mas afastar-me não era uma opção. Nem para ele ou para mim.

- A comida está ótima. – Ual! Primeiro elogio desde... Desde sempre. Ele nunca tinha me elogiado antes.

-Obrigada Snape. – Senti minhas bochechas quentes. – Alguma noticia sobre Harry?

-Você sabe que eu não posso falar sobre isso. – Ele levantou os olhos para me encarar. – Mas posso lhe garantir que ele está bem. Voldemort está atrás de uma pista falsa que eu implantei.

-Ótimo. – Suspirei aliviada.

Depois do jantar, subi para meu quarto a fim de tomar um bom banho. Tinha varias sacolas sobre minha cama, todas de lojas caras. Tentei imagina-lo entrando em boutiques e comprando peças femininas, mas não consegui. Era surreal demais. Examinei as peças que ele escolhera e me surpreendi por ter gostado de tudo. Não tinha nada muito elegante, eram roupas confortáveis, para o dia-a-dia. A última sacola que abri me fez enrubescer. Misturadas á camisolas de cetim, haviam varias peças intimas. Ele escolheu a maioria da lingeries em tons de verde. Eram um tanto, sexy. Não que eu não estivesse grata por ter calcinhas para usar, sentia mesmo falta disso, muita, muita falta. Mas imaginar Severo Snape comprando-me lingerie era um pouco constrangedor.

Tomei meu banho e coloquei um dos vestidos que ele me trouxe. Era branco, um laço demarcava a cintura, o decote era bem comportado, já o comprimento nem tanto.

Peguei um dos livros que Snape trouxe para mim e fui para a sala. Já tinha se tornado um habito confortável, eu lia, enquanto ele bebia firewisk . Ele não falava muito, mas era a única companhia que eu tinha no momento.

(POV-Snape)

Eu soube que ela tinha entrado na sala quando seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas. Levantei os olhos da lareira crepitante para olha-la, ela usava um dos vestidos que eu comprei. Meus olhos me traíram, e quando eu percebi, já tinha olhado as pernas torneadas com cobiça. Ela percebeu e quase que imediatamente, e um tom rubro lhe subiu a face.

Pigarreei e voltei a encarar a lareira. Era repugnante que eu desejasse uma aluna... Mas Hermione Granger não era mais minha inocente aluna. E, é justificável que toda essa situação confunda meus instintos.

Nós dois estamos, praticamente, vivendo sob o mesmo teto á um mês ou mais, como se fossemos marido e mulher. Só nos faltava dividir a cama para sermos um casal completo.

Mas o que... Oh Merlin! Chega de firewisk por hoje! É melhor não beber mais na companhia dela.

-Importa-se de passar no mercado amanha, antes de vir para casa? – Sua voz doce quebrou o silêncio. – A geladeira está às moscas. – Acrescentou quando não obteve resposta.

-Faça uma lista do que você precisa. – Não havia rispidez na minha voz e isso não era normal. Eu pensei em algo que pudesse acrescentar , algo irônico ou carregado de desdém, mas não consegui concluir o pensamento, pois meu ante braço ardeu consideravelmente. –Droga! Granger, poção restauradora, agora. – Ordenei, enquanto subia até o quarto para pegar minha mascara branca. Rapidamente ela entrou no meu quarto ofegante, com o pequeno frasco em mãos. Eu o bebi em um único gole. Não queria aparecer na frente do lord das trevas embriagado, isso comprometeria meus poderes de oclumência.

Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios da garota quando puxei a manga das vestes para cima, deixando a marca negra á mostra. Eu á encarei, ela tinha um vinco no meio da testa e seus olhos transmitiam... Preocupação?

-Snape... Cuide-se. – Ela estava preocupada comigo. Eu não estava acostumado á receber esse tipo de afeto. Talvez por isso tenha ficado tão sem jeito. E antes que fizesse algo que pudesse me causar arrependimento, aparatei.

(POV-Hermione)

Não sei por que estava tão preocupada. Voldemort não faria mal á ele, faria? E se ele descobrisse sobre mim? Sobre o tratamento que tenho recebido de Snape? Isso o deixaria em maus lençóis. Acabaria com a confiança que você-sebe-quem depositara nele. Entregaria sua posição de espião da ordem na mesma hora. Não! Acalme-se Hermione. É apenas uma reunião. Provavelmente, Voldemort deve estar planejando algum ataque a Harry...

Harry, Ron, onde será que eles estão agora? Será que Voldemort descobriu?

Desci as escadas de madeira, sentindo-me só. Decidi esperar por Snape acordada, de qualquer jeito, não acho que conseguiria dormir sem ele por perto.

Bufei sonoramente com o pensamento. Como assim " não conseguiria dormir sem ele por perto" ? Eu hein, acho que essa convivência não esta fazendo bem á mim.

* * *

E ai? Me digam o que acharam. Atualizarei assim que puder, claro, se houver leitores. Beijos (lll'


	2. Float like a feather

Desculpem por eventuais erros ortográficos ou de coerência.  
Boa leitura!

PS: O capítulo á seguir contém NC +18. Se essa não for a sua praia, sugiro que não leia. Mas se você, assim como eu, adora ver as coisas ficarem quentes, delicie-se.

* * *

Creep

You float like a feather, in a beautiful world

I wish I was special…You're so fucking special

Você flutua como uma pena, em um mundo maravilhoso

Eu queria ser especial...Você é especial pra caralho.

Creep

(POV-Snape)

A reunião com Voldemort demorou eras para acabar. Ele nos colocou á par de seus próximos passos. Encontrar Harry Potter era prioridade máxima, e se isso não acontecesse logo, atacaríamos Hogwarts. Ele tinha certeza de que o garoto não fugiria da batalha. E o último trunfo, era Hermione Granger. Ele á usaria na batalha final. Sabendo que o Potter não colocaria a vida da amiga em risco, ele á tornaria uma isca.

Apesar das ordens expressas de Dumbledore, que visavam que eu não me junta-se á ordem na batalha final, permanecendo ao lado do Lord até o último momento, eu já tinha me decidido por algo diferente. Protelaria o quanto fosse necessário, mas na primeira oportunidade, levaria a Granger para o castelo e me colocaria ao lado do Potter. Pouco me importa se isso me levasse ao fracasso, se eu morreria ao me revelar, pelo menos morreria com alguma dignidade.

Eu poderia voltar direto para Hogwarts, passar os detalhes da reunião para Dumbledore, mas preferi voltar para casa. Preferi voltar para onde a Granger estava.

Quando cheguei, á encontrei deitada preguiçosamente no sofá da sala, em um sono profundo. O livro, que provavelmente ela estava lendo, caído ao chão. O vestido branco ligeiramente levantado, deixando á mostra suas coxas, e um sorriso brincando em seus lábios rosados. Ela parecia tão doce. Tão irresistível.

Parte de mim queria virar as costas e ir para longe dela, por que sabia que era errado me afeiçoar á pequena mulher. Mas outra parte de mim, desejava apenas descobrir o que á fazia rir. Qual era o sonho que á deixava tão feliz. No fim, acabei desistindo e , sem permissão, usei o Legilimen's para entrar em sua mente.

Ela estava sonhando com esta casa. Mexia um caldeirão fumegante, cantarolando uma velha canção. Por que ela estava tão feliz? Era só o laboratório improvisado que tínhamos montado.

-Hermione? – Ouvi o som da minha voz, chamando-a pelo primeiro nome. Seus lábios se curvaram ainda mais, mostrando um sorriso aberto quando me escutou. Ela largou o caldeirão e saiu em disparada do laboratório. Ao me encontrar, um longo suspiro apaixonado lhe escapou dos lábios e sem pensar duas vezes, ela se atirou contra mim. Ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar-me nos lábios. Eu retribuía o beijo, tirando-a do chão para aconchega-la melhor em meus braços.

De repente, tudo ficou escuro. Eu tentava ver o resto do sonho, mas não enxergava nada.

Ela tinha acordado e usava oclumência para me bloquear.

-Quem você pensa que é para entrar em minha mente? – Perguntou ofendida, pondo-se de pé num piscar de olhos.

-Eu sinto muito. – Minha sobrancelha se levantou. – Mas seu sonho era um tanto... Interessante. – Minha cabeça girava com as imagens que tinha acabado de ver. Ela sonhara comigo. Pior, ela sonhara comigo á beijando. Em seu sonho, éramos um casal, morávamos nessa casa e não havia nenhuma guerra á ser vencida.

-Ora seu... Pois saiba que era um pesadelo! – O sangue subiu ás bochechas, deixando-a corada.

-Tem certeza? – Perguntei roucamente. Institivamente me aproximei dela.

-Absoluta. – Ela disse tremula.

-É melhor tomar mais cuidado com os pesadelos... - Peguei um cacho rebelde entre os dedos. – Eles podem se tornar reais. – Coloquei o cacho atrás da orelha dela. Eu não queria pensar o quão errado aquilo era. Não queria pensar que me arrependeria. Á muito tempo eu não sabia como era ser desejado por alguém... Mais do que isso, ela tinha carinho por mim, se preocupava comigo. E aquilo era tão bom.

-Torne isso real Severo. – Ela pediu num sussurro. Meu corpo estremeceu ao ouvi-la pronunciar meu primeiro nome. Com delicadeza, ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios. O mundo pareceu sumir sob meus pés quando eu a apertei de encontro á mim. Meus lábios tomaram os dela com urgência demasiada.

Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha deliciosa. Como se pudéssemos, entrar dentro um do outro. E isso era o que eu queria, entrar dentro dela. Não de forma carnal. Mas de alma! Queria desvendar todos os segredos que havia naqueles olhos cor de mel, descobrir cada detalhe de sua vida, cada nuance de desejo.

(POV-Hermione)

Eu o desejava. Isso era um fato. Nos últimos dias, vim reprimindo esse sentimento, negando á mim mesma que pudesse sentir isso por alguém mais velho. Mas em sonhos ninguém se controla, não é? Eu queria negar, ainda não tinha certeza do que sentia ao certo. Mas quando ele se aproximou de mim, o cheiro do hálito dele me invadiu e eu não pude mais resistir.

O beijo, entretanto, foi apenas uma faísca perto de um explosivo. Todos os meus instintos estavam aguçados, eu o queria, eu precisava dele. Precisava que ele me fizesse sua mulher.

Cedo demais o beijo se findou. Meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas, querendo saltar para fora de meu peito. Procurei nos olhos negros um motivo para me afastar, para desgrudar meu corpo dele e sair correndo. Mas só encontrei mais e mais motivos para desejá-lo, adorá-lo. Severo Snape, era um homem misterioso e isso me excitava profundamente.

Ele voltou á me beijar, desta vez, com suavidade. Sua língua provou cada centímetro de minha boca antes de, com calma, escorregar para meu pescoço. Suas mãos, grandes e firmes, apertavam-me contra ele.

-Severo. – Eu chamei em meio á um gemido. Ele tomou meus lábios outra vez, mas parou de apertar-me.

-Não quero perder o controle. – Ele disse num sussurro. – É melhor você ir se deitar... –

(POV-Snape)

Vi o despontamento passar pelos olhos castanhos, quando me afastei de seu corpo.

Hermione Granger não era uma qualquer e eu não á trataria como tal. O desejo recém-descoberto por nós, se extinguiria com facilidade se eu á levasse para cama. Por isso, contrariando os instintos masculinos, que gritavam para que eu me enfiasse no meio das pernas dela durante toda a noite, eu mantive uma distância segura.

Os olhos de jovem encaravam-me com luxuria contida, seus lábios estavam levemente inchados por causa dos beijos trocados e as bochechas tinham um tom rubro. Como eu nunca tinha percebido tanta beleza?

-Vá se deitar, Hermione, eu ainda estarei aqui pela manhã. – Outra vez ela se esticou para alcançar meus lábios.

-Boa noite, Severo. – Involuntariamente meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso.

-Boa noite, Hermione.- Desejei. Então ela se foi, subindo ás escadas graciosamente.

Meus sonhos daquela noite foram povoados por seus cachos rebeldes, por sua voz melodiosa e cheiro inebriante.

...

(POV-Hermione)

Quando acordei, forcei minha mente á repassar cada segundo do que tinha acontecido na sala. Parecia errado ficar com ele. Em parte, porque ele era mais velho, mas também porque além dessas paredes tínhamos vidas completamente diferentes. Será que, depois que o calor da guerra passar, ficaremos juntos? E quanto a Ronald? Quanto ao sentimento que eu nutria por ele? Será que seria Severo Snape a ocupar o seu lugar em meu coração?

Deixei o calor da cama e, imediatamente, fui tomada pelo frio. O sol brilhava em todo seu esplendor do lado de fora da janela, mas ainda assim, tudo estava frio. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Dementadores.

Snape tinha deixado um bilhete por baixo de minha porta.

Palavras rabiscadas ás pressas me avisavam que Voldemort o chamara outra vez.

(POV-Snape)

O dia mal tinha amanhecido quando a marca negra voltou á arder em meu antebraço. E isso não era um bom sinal.

A troco de quê Voldemort nos chamaria tão pouco tempo depois de uma reunião? Algo devia ter acontecido.

Bellatrix se contorcia ao chão quando cheguei. Voldemort á castigava, ele estava furioso. E pelo que pude entender, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley tinham invadido o Gringots. Somente agora, depois dos garotos invadirem o cofre de Bella, o lord das trevas se deu conta de que o menino sabia sobre suas, preciosas, Horcuxes . Já era entardecer quando ele se dirigiu á mim.

-Severo! – Ele chamou depois de alguns minutos de tortura.

-Sim, mi lord...

-Prepare a imunda que se intitula amiga do Potter. Não posso esperar mais, esta noite, atacaremos Hogwarts. – Meu estomago se retorceu.

-Mas mi lord...

-Obedeça imediatamente! – Ele gritou. Os olhos desalmados queimando em fúria. Com uma mesura, me retirei da grande malsão Malfoy. Os gritos de Bellatrix ecoando em minha mente.

...

-Hermione? – Chamei assim que pus a planta dos pés em casa.

-O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.

-Engarrafe as poções que fizemos, a batalha se inicia hoje!

-Como assim... Harry... –Claro, ela tinha que se preocupar com o namoradinho.

-Seu namoradinho invadiu o Gringots. Mas não se preocupe, ele escapou das mãos de Voldemort.

-Ele não é meu namorado, Severo! – Eu não dei ouvidos á ela. Pouco me importava seu affair com o menino que sobreviveu, o beijo da noite anterior tinha sido um deslize. Um erro terrível, tanto para mim, como para ela. Subi as escadas, entrando em nosso laboratório para engarrafar tudo o que precisaríamos levar á Hogwarts.

(POV-Hermione)

Então era isso. Hoje, bem e mal duelariam pelo mundo bruxo, hoje estaríamos frente á frente com a morte. Isso por si só, já é motivo suficiente para sentir-me nauseada. Mas outra coisa estava me incomodando. Hoje eu deixaria esta casa. Severo Snape e eu seriamos apenas lembranças na vida um do outro. O modo como ele agiu ao me ouvir falar de Harry, indicava que ele sabia disso também. Sabia que do outro lado dessas paredes, uma realidade diferente nos esperava, e provavelmente, não voltaríamos a ficar juntos.

Mas eu ainda não estava pronta para o fim desse conto.

Sem pensar muito sobre o assunto, para não correr o risco de arrepender-me da decisão, corri até laboratório. Ele engarrafava a poção restauradora sem notar minha presença.

-Severo.. – Chamei. Ele virou o rosto em minha direção. Deixei minha cabeça tombar para o lado, com um sorriso tristonho. Ele apenas levantou a sobrancelha para mim.

Venci a distância entre nós em poucos passos, e antes que ele tivesse a chance de me impedir, lancei-me em seus braços.

Castanhos invadiram negros outra vez, num pedido mudo de que ele me beijasse. E ele me atendeu com ternura.

-Hermione... – Ele disse entre os beijos. – Nós precisamos...

-O mundo bruxo pode sobreviver mais alguns minutos sem a nossa presença, Severo. – Minha mente estava apenas semiconsciente do resto do mundo. Se esse era o nosso último momento juntos, então teria que ser perfeito. Pelo menos uma vez, eu seria só dele.

Minhas mãos vagavam inocentes pelas costas largas de meu antigo professor, tentando cobrir cada área desconhecida de seu corpo. Vários frascos rolaram para o chão quando ele, cheio de desejo, empurrou-me contra a bancada. Suas mãos percorreram por meu vestido, para então encontrar os botões do fecho.

(POV-Snape)

Eu á coloquei sobre a bancada e ela enlaçou minha cintura com as pernas. Totalmente entregue á mim. Ela tinha razão, o mundo bruxo podia esperar. Se eu morrer hoje, morrerei feliz. Pois ao menos uma vez, á tive em meus braços.

-Cama. – Sussurrei roucamente, antes de erguê-la em meus braços e carrega-la até meu quarto. Deitei Hermione sobre os lençóis negros de seda pura e ela ficou de joelhos sobre o colchão, para desabotoar minhas vestes. Ela olhou para as cicatrizes em meu peito, com certa reverencia, pois sabia que cada uma delas tinha sido consequência do trabalho de espião. Então, com delicadeza, ela começou a beijar cada uma delas. Nem mesmo a marca negra foi vista com repulsa.

Uma lagrima solitária escorreu por minha face. Como ela podia admirar alguém como eu? Como ela podia se entregar á mim de bom grado? Ela me desejava como homem e aquilo era mais do que eu podia pedir.

Logo, nossas roupas foram jogadas pelo quarto. Deitei meu corpo sobre o dela, fazendo-a arfar. Ela chamou meu nome com um suspiro e então, puxou meus cabelos com força enquanto me beijava. Suas pernas enlaçavam-me, nos encaixando perfeitamente. Seu corpo quente era tudo o que conseguia registrar naquele momento.

Não havia guerra. Não sobre aquela cama. _Estávamos leves, flutuando como penas em um mundo maravilhoso_. Nosso próprio mundo. Mesmo que tivéssemos pouco tempo juntos, nos lembraríamos disso para sempre.

Quando, com calma, comecei á penetra-la, ela mordeu meu ombro para conter o grito. Eu forçava seu sexo á abrir-se para mim, tornando-a mulher. Ela travou a mandíbula quando, finalmente, eu estava inteiro dentro dela. Num ritmo lento, eu entrava e saia de Hermione, controlando-me para não machuca-la.

Ela gemia alto e de forma deliciosa, excitando-me ainda mais. Seu corpo começou a relaxar sob o meu, um indicio de que a dor, causada pelo rompimento de sua virgindade, passava. Então eu me movi com mais liberdade. Cada vez mais rápido.

Entregando-me á luxuria completa.

As mãos que antes estavam tensas em minhas costas, desceram para minhas nádegas, puxando-as de encontro á sua feminilidade, querendo que eu me enfiasse mais fundo nela.

-Severo... – Ela gemeu meu nome. Minhas mãos não eram gentis em sua cintura. Levantei o corpo, puxando-a pelas ancas, sem parar de me mover dentro de seu sexo. Seu rosto estava rubro de excitação, seu queixo apontava para o teto enquanto ela cravava as unhas no travesseiro.

– Tão... apertada! – Ela era deliciosa. Senti os músculos de seu sexo se contraírem, sugando-me para dentro dela enquanto ela chegava ao ápice. Reuni todo meu controle para não derramar-me dentro dela. Ainda não.

Quando os espasmos dela terminaram, eu me retirei de seu sexo.

Seus olhos amendoados faiscaram para mim, ainda com fome.

-Vire-se. – Ordenei ofegante. Sem questionar meu próximo passo, ela obedeceu. Puxei as coxas dela de encontro á mim, voltando a afundar- me dentro de seu sexo outra vez. Os cabelos cacheados caiam como uma cascata ás costas da morena, curvada sobre os joelhos, ela agarrou as grades da cama com força e me olhou por cima do ombro com um sorriso sedutor. Eu a puxava pelos quadris, entrando e saindo dela, de forma ritmada. Um gemido gutural escapou do fundo de minha garganta, quanto ela começou a rebolar comigo dentro de seu corpo.

Foi demais para aguentar. Curvei-me sobre o corpo de Hermione, para apertar-lhe os seios . Enquanto a estocava com força e rapidez. Urrei de prazer quando jorrei abundantemente dentro dela.

Ela gemeu em protesto quando me retirei de dentro de sua intimidade. Mas eu não tinha acabado. Enchi a mão com seus cachos rebeldes e os puxei, com a outra mão, acariciei a pele quente de sua virilha, antes de afundar dois dedos dentro dela.

Ela gemeu e se contorceu enquanto eu á masturbava. Hermione Granger tinha se tornado uma mulher incrivelmente, deliciosa. Cada polegada do meu corpo, clamava por ela. Tão irresistível, assim, entregue á mim... Tão... minha!

Outra vez seus olhos giraram nas órbitas pelo orgasmo eminente.

Nossos corpos suavam e tremiam, ambos ofegantes pelo esforço físico. Soltei meu peso sobre o corpo macio dela e chafurdei em seus cachos, sentindo seu cheiro. Tentando memoriza-lo para sempre. Pois sabia que logo não á teria mais por perto. Logo sobrariam para mim, apenas nossas lembranças.

Rolei o corpo para o lado e ela se apoiou em meu peito. Beijando meus lábios ternamente.

-O que acontece agora? – Ela perguntou evitando meu olhar.

-Podemos fugir. Esconder-nos e deixar todos os outros lutarem sem nós. – Me sentei e peguei minha varinha ao lado da cama. – Ou... Accio felix felicis – Um pequeno vidrinho voou até minhas mãos. Não sei como não tinha pensado nisso antes. – Podemos ir para a batalha e salvar o mundo bruxo. – Ela apenas observou enquanto eu abria a poção.

-Abra a boca Hermione...

-Não. Tome você, eu vou ficar bem.

-Abra, ou serei obrigado á força-la. – Ela bufou descontente e entreabriu os lábios. Com cuidado, despejei o pouco de poção que tinha em sua boca. Numa esperança de que isso salvasse sua vida na batalha.

Um segundo se passou antes dela tomar meus lábios num beijo desesperado.

Senti o gosto peculiar da 'sorte liquida' me invadir, junto com a sensação de confiança que era típica da poção. Ela tinha me beijado com essa intenção, dividir o liquido em nossas bocas.

Abençoando á nós dois.

-Boa sorte. – Ela desejou com um sorriso. Eu lhe sorri de volta.

(POV-Hermione)

Eu sentia a felix felicis agir em cada terminação nervosa minha. Dando-me segurança, confiança. Eu e Snape estaríamos á salvo enquanto o efeito da poção durasse.

Em silêncio, nós nos vestimos. O antebraço dele ardia violentamente, prova de que o Lord das trevas já conhecia sua traição. Graças á Merlin ele não sabia desta casa. Me arrepiei ao imaginar os comensais invadindo a casa de Snape em Spinner's end, procurando pelo traidor. E por mim.

Ele jogou o pó de flu na velha lareira e as chamas se tingiram de verde.

-Prometa que não vai me esquecer. – Eu pedi segurando a mão dele em meu rosto.

-Nunca poderia te esquecer , Hermione. – Os olhos negros mostravam alguma emoção também. – _Você é tão... especial. – _Ele declarou num sussurro, antes de com um ultimo beijo, entrarmos nas chamas verdes.

Hogwarts inteira estava agitada. Todos se preparando para a batalha. Voldemort já sabia que Harry estava ali, ele devia ter chagado enquanto eu e Severo nos... Amávamos.

Alguns pescoços giraram em nossa direção quando ganhamos os corredores, mas nós não paramos. Encontramos madame Pomfrey e lhe entregamos as poções que trazíamos conosco.

-Hermione! – Alguém chamou ás minhas costas.

-Ron! – Foi impossível não sorrir. Snape soltou minha mão no mesmo momento em que Ronald me puxara para um abraço. Tomado pela emoção do reencontro, ele beijou meus lábios pela primeira vez.

Quanto tempo eu sonhei com esse beijo. E agora, ele parecia um vil impostor dos beijos que eu ansiava receber. Meu coração não pertencia mais á Ronald Weasley.

Assim que nossos corpos se separaram, girei em meus calcanhares em busca de Severo. Mas ele já não estava mais ali.

-O que o Snape fazia com você... – Ron começou com seu interrogatório. Eu fui incapaz de responder as inúmeras perguntas do menino ruivo. Minha vontade era correr atrás de Snape, mas tínhamos uma guerra á ser vencida.

(POV-Snape)

Se eu tinha algum tipo de esperança, em ficar com ela quando a guerra acabasse, isso se esvaiu quando á vi nos braços do Weasley.

Hermione Jean Granger era só mais uma lembrança dolorosa.

Eu duelei contra os comensais ao lado de Dumbledore. Estampidos, explosões e gritos ´por toda parte. A batalha se estendeu até quase o amanhecer, quando Voldemort conseguiu atrair Potter para a floresta proibida.

No salão principal, vi Hermione chorando o sacrifício de menino nos ombros do Weasley. Depois disso não á vi mais.

Quando Hagrid trouxe Harry Potter desfalecido em seu braço, os olhos do lord faiscaram para mim. Me matar lhe daria tanto prazer quanto matar o Potter.

Mas era a hora dele atravessar o véu e não eu. Não por enquanto. Por causa dela, por causa de seu beijo abençoado . Os feitiços pareciam desviar de mim, sempre me abaixando na hora certa ou sendo empurrado no momento propício. A morte não me acolheria hoje.

* * *

Particularmente, eu não gostei desse final. Mas por mais que eu reescrevesse, saia sempre a mesma coisa!. Mass OK..

Review's? *-*  
Prometo tentar postar o mais breve possível!


	3. I'm a creep

Boa tarde people! Primeiro de tudo, desculpem pela demora á postar. Muitas ideias em andamento ao mesmo tempo, somando isso á ter que parar de escrever toda hora pra cuidar da minha baby, acaba complicando as postagens. Mas aqui vai, mais um cap de Creep!

Boa leitura.

* * *

Creep

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

Mas eu sou um verme, sou um esquisitão.

Que diabos estou fazendo aqui?

Eu não pertenço a este lugar

Creep

(POV-Hermione)

Dois meses se passaram desde a batalha final. Em todos os cantos, bruxos comemoravam a paz que se estabelecia.

Menos eu.

Claro que eu estava feliz por termos vencido Voldemort. Mas algo me faltava, e eu sabia o que era.

Ele. Severo Snape.

Tentei procura-lo depois da batalha, mas ao que parece, ele tinha sumido. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava, nem mesmo Dumbledore, que sempre sabia de tudo sobre Snape, pôde me dizer onde encontrar o mestre. E minha certeza era, ele não queria ser encontrado.

Ronald me pediu em namoro logo depois da queda do lord das trevas, e mesmo não o querendo, mesmo sabendo que não o amava mais, eu não pude negar. Não quando seus olhos se mostravam tão apaixonados. De qualquer forma, não é como se eu tivesse opção melhor, Severo Snape estava fora de meu alcance, então se Ronald Weasley me amava... Por que não? Quem sabe a paixonite juvenil que sempre tive por ele possa voltar, e com alguma sorte, eu acabaria esquecendo os dias que passei ao lado de Snape.

Foi perdida nesses pensamentos, que uma coruja me assustou. Trazia no bico um envelope elegante, com aparência oficial, uma carta do ministério da magia.

(POV-Snape)

-Boa tarde, senhor Snape. – Cumprimentou a recepcionista do hotel, com um menear de cabeça.

-Boa tarde. – Disse com toda minha antipatia, e peguei o elevador para subir até meu quarto. Foi com desgosto que entrei no lugar, que por hora, era meu lar.

Assim que a guerra acabou, fugi dos olhares de todos. Querendo-me esquecer de quem eu era, ou do destino solitário que tinha sido designado á mim. Por isso me escondi do mundo bruxo.

Aqui, hospedado em um hotel trouxa, na cidade de Nova York. Até mesmo minha aparência eu mudei, para não correr o risco de ser reconhecido na rua, caso topasse com algum bruxo conhecido. Tinha cortado os cabelos, e deixado a barba crescer um pouco, até mesmo minha vestimenta mudara. Mas mesmo usando roupas trouxas, eu optava pelos tons mais sóbrios.

Eu queria uma vida nova, onde ninguém me conhecesse, onde não houvesse Lilian ou Hermione. Mas por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia me desligar de quem eu era.

Tão pouco conseguia esquece-la.

Os olhos castanhos ainda eram presentes em minha memoria, manifestando-se em meus sonhos, iludindo minha mente. Joguei meu corpo sobre a cama, rendendo-me ao desejo de vê-la, deixando que minha mente me mostrasse as lembranças que mais gostava. A primeira imagem que veio, foi uma Hermione descabelada. Ela cozinhava pela primeira vez no velho fogão. Colocou a mesa para nós dois e praticamente, obrigou-me a sentar com ela e jantar. Sorrindo angelicalmente para mim, ao perceber que sua comida me agradava.

Eu adorava isso. Os pequenos momentos. As horas de leitura, os momentos compartilhados no laboratório, as brigas bobas... Tudo. Era como se vivêssemos outra vida.

Eu queria poder voltar para aqueles dias. Mas, obviamente, isso não era possível.

Era o preço que eu pagaria por meus pecados, viver condenado á uma sobrevida, sem ela.

No fundo eu sabia que isso era mais do que merecido. O destino perfeito á um _verme, um esquisitão! _

Batidas ressoaram pelo quarto, fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse.

Quem pode ser afinal? Não me lembrava de ter pedido serviço de quarto...

-Severo! – Exclamou Dumbledore sorridente quando eu abri a porta.

-Droga, Alvo, o que faz aqui? Como me achou?

-É bom vê-lo também , caro amigo. – Disse o velho, entrando sem ser convidado. – Então é aqui que você se esconde? Nada mal, meu rapaz, nada mal. – Ele olhava para todos os lados, observando cada detalhe de minha nova escolha de vida.

-O que quer aqui? – Perguntei ríspido, parte de minha mente já pensando em outro lugar para me esconder.

-Gostei do que fez no cabelo, e essas roupas ficam bem em você, mas porque a mudança radical? – Bufei em desgosto, me repreendendo por ter usado meu nome verdadeiro no check-in do hotel.

-Misturar-me aos trouxas torna minha vida mais fácil, Dumbledore.

-A sim, você optou por virar as costas para magia...

-Vai me dizer oque quer ou não?

-Vim entregar isso. – Ele tirou um envelope que trazia de baixo do chapéu. Os olhos azuis faiscando de felicidade para mim.

Uma olhada rápida bastou para perceber que se tratava de uma carta do ministério da magia. Com curiosidade, abri o envelope, enquanto Dumbledore quicava em expectativa.

Abaixo do selo oficial do ministério, letras elegantes diziam:

"Prezado senhor Snape,

É com grande honra que por meio desta, queremos informar que . senhoria estará sendo condecorado com a ordem de Merlin, primeira classe.

Uma forma de reconhecimento pela sua colaboração ao mundo bruxo durante a guerra.

A cerimonia de entrega do seu certificado, ocorrerá no Sábado, 22:00 horas. Não se atrase.

Atenciosamente,

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

ministro da magia."

-Tem dedo seu nisso, não tem , Dumbledore?

-Evidente que não! De todos que lutaram nessa guerra, você é o que mais merece tal honra. Não faça essa cara, Severo. Não haja como se o que você fez não fosse algo merecedor de admiração.

-Esqueceu que grande parte do que aconteceu foi culpa minha? Se eu não tivesse entregado a profecia á Voldemort...

-Pare de bancar o mártir, Severo. Você errou, é fato. Mas quem não erra? Todos merecem uma segunda chance. Alias, você já se redimiu há muito tempo! Você é um herói! Não menospreze isso.

-Esqueça, Dumbledore, eu não vou. – Disse resoluto.

-Pensei que você diria isso. – O velho foi em direção á porta, mas eu não era tolo o suficiente para acreditar que ele desistiria tão fácil. – Ah, a propósito, acho que vai gostar de saber... – Ele se virou para me encarar. – Que a senhorita Granger também será condecorada.

-Por que isso me interessaria? – Perguntei tentando mostrar desdém, mas falhei é claro.

-Não sei. – Ele me deu o que eu chamo de ," sorriso de mona lisa", como se escondesse um segredo. – Só achei que poderia querer vê-la outra vez. Até sábado, Severo. – Com um 'POP' ele desaparatou.

Por que ele tinha que mencionar Hermione? O que ele sabia sobre isso? Infernos!

(POV-Hermione)

Misteriosamente, todos os vestidos vermelhos que me foram mostrados não me interessaram. Entretanto, quando a vendedora me mostrou um verde, meus olhos brilharam. Queria algo que me ligasse á ele, mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade. Queria algo que sabia que se ele visse, gostaria.

Mas eu duvidava que ele fosse estar lá. Duvidava que o veria outra vez.

Ainda assim, comprei o verde. Ele era comprido, com bordados em prata, uma fenda que começava na coxa, mostrava minha perna quando eu caminhava.

No sábado, Gina e eu nos arrumamos juntas, o que me foi extremamente proveitoso, já que ela sabia fazer milagres com maquiagem.

A cerimônia era digna de toda pompa, sendo assim, todos os convidados estavam em seus trajes mais luxuosos.

Quando chegamos, Harry, Gina, Ron e eu, fomos recebidos por flashes, vindos dos vários repórteres que nos aguardavam diante do tapete vermelho. Todos os olhos estavam sobre nós, principalmente de Harry. 'O menino-que-sobreviveu, para matar aquele-que-não devia-ser-nomeado', como eles o chamavam. Eu apenas sorria impaciente para as fotos, desejando que aquela tortura acabasse de uma vez, quando os fotógrafos desviaram a atenção para alguém que acabara de chegar.

Ao olhar na direção em que parte deles mirava, vi quem causara tanto alvoroço.

Severo Prince Snape.

Quase não consegui acreditar no que vi, ele trajava suas vestes negras, mas estavam ligeiramente diferentes, menos pesadas talvez. O cabelo, que antes lhe caia sobre os ombros, estava curto. A barba estava por fazer, o que em qualquer outro pareceria um ato de desleixo, mas nele... Parecia extremamente sensual.

Foi como se todo meu mundo se iluminasse de uma vez. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu pra mim, eu mal conseguia me conter. Ron notou a alteração em meu sorriso e olhou também para o homem que agora era, praticamente, empurrado até nós.

Meus olhos nunca deixaram os dele enquanto os fotógrafos disparavam as câmeras.

-Hermione?- Ouvi a voz do meu namorado me chamar, mas parecia tão distante... Foi só quando Dumbledore apareceu, que as atenções para o trio de ouro acabaram por completo. Eu não tive a chance de falar com Snape, Alvo o puxou para um meio abraço, forçando-o a ficar ao seu lado. Relutante, segui Harry e Ron para dentro do grande salão. La, fomos guiados para uma sala atrás do palco, onde devíamos esperar até que nos chamassem.

(POV-Snape)

Os jornalistas me abordaram como abutres sobre a carniça, querendo saber onde eu estava e com quem. Eu apenas os ignorei. Ouvi alguns comentários sobre o meu 'novo visual' , mas fingi não nota-los outra vez.

Logo uma jovem me guiou até onde os outros condecorados estavam.

Assim que entrei na sala, os olhos de Hermione Granger caíram sobre mim. Ela estava sentada com os amigos em um sofá grande, eu me sentei numa poltrona de frente á eles. Harry Potter me cumprimentou, assim como o Weasley e depois voltaram a conversar entre si.

Agora, com mais calma, deixei minha mente vagar por cada minúsculo detalhe dela. Começando pelo vestido de um verde, inegavelmente, sonserino, os cabelos presos de forma elegante, um batom escarlate contrastava com a pele branca, os olhos amendoados delineados de preto, fazendo com que parecessem maiores e mais sensuais.

Ela sorriu para mim, mas desta vez, eu não sorri de volta.

Ronald Weasley á segurava pela cintura de forma possessiva. Havia um brilho prateado em seu dedo anular, proveniente de uma grossa aliança de compromisso. Mesmo sabendo que os dois deviam estar juntos, não consegui reprimir o sentimento de perda que se apoderou de mim no momento.

Seu sorriso foi murchando aos poucos, quando notou a frieza em meus olhos. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia vir a essa tolice.

(POV-Hermione)

Ele me olhava com o nariz erguido, cheio de frieza. Como se eu não merecesse respirar o mesmo ar que ele. Aquilo me magoou profundamente. Como ele podia não sentir minha falta? Pensei que o dia que nos reencontrássemos, correríamos pros braços um do outro, ou pelo menos, nos trataríamos com carinho, amizade. Mas não havia nenhum sentimento sobre mim dentro dele. Nem bom ou ruim. E nada machuca mais do que a indiferença.

-Está na hora. – Uma mulher do ministério nos avisou. – Harry Potter? – Harry á seguiu, deixando eu, Ron e Snape dentro da sala. Era possível ouvir o discurso em homenagem á Harry dali, tentei me concentrar nisso, evitando olhar para Snape.

Logo a mulher voltou, e chamou Ronald para ir com ela, deixando agora, apenas eu e ele na sala. Sozinhos.

Mordi a língua varias vezes, tentando me controlar e não falar nada, mas não consegui me segurar.

-Onde você estava?

-Não é da sua maldita conta. – Ele disse entredentes. Mas ele não podia me tratar com antes, não depois de tudo que vivemos juntos.

-O que aconteceu com o Severo que eu conheci? – Perguntei. Levantei do sofá e me ajoelhei diante dele, segurando suas mãos que estavam sobre seus joelhos. –Olhe para mim Severo. – Ele atendeu meu pedido, invadindo meus olhos prontamente. – Não diga que não sentiu minha falta.

-Por que isso interessa, Granger? Por acaso você sentiu a minha? – Ele segurou minha mão na altura de meus olhos, obrigando-me á encarar a aliança de prata.

-Você sumiu... Você...

-Não arrume desculpas. Você o ama, e pra falar a verdade, vocês se merecem. É melhor que as coisas sejam assim.

-E o que aconteceu entre a gente?

-Finja que foi um de seus pesadelos. –Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, a porta voltou á se abrir.

-Hãã... Hermione Granger? – A mulher nos encarava confusa. Me forcei a ficar em pé e a segui. As pessoas que me aplaudiam enquanto eu recebia minha ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, pensaram que eu chorava de felicidade. Mas na verdade, eu chorava pelo fim da pouca esperança que eu tinha de ter Severo novamente.

(POV-Snape)

Ela saiu pela porta levando um pedaço de mim junto. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Implorar que ela largasse o garoto idiota? Ela era adulta, tinha o direito de escolher com quem queria ficar, e ela escolhera ele.

Pra mim essa palhaçada já tinha atingido seu proposito, eu vim para ver Hermione, agora que á vi e me decepcionei, podia ir embora. Mas ao tentar desaparatar dali, senti as forças magicas do lugar prenderem meu corpo ao chão. O lugar era protegido contra aparatação. Droga.

-Severo Snape?- A mulher voltara para me buscar, não vendo alternativa melhor, eu á segui desgostoso.

Assim que subi ao palco, os holofotes do lugar me iluminaram. Pessoas se colocaram de pé ao lado de suas mesas e me aplaudiram animadamente.

Shacklebolt me recebeu de braços abertos. Eu só queria que o chão se abrisse sob meus pés. Queria sumir dali, ir para bem longe de todos aqueles olhares.

Com a voz magicamente ampliada, o ministro começou a ler um texto sobre mim.

"Severo Prince Snape, mestre em poções, lecionava na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Durante anos trabalhou como espião para ordem da fênix. Carregando sobre os ombros a responsabilidade sobre todo mundo bruxo. Pois sem sua ação, estaríamos totalmente cegos..."

Ele falou durante minutos sobre minha 'honra'. Engrandecendo-me perante todos que ali estavam, me colocando sobre um pedestal imaculado.

Nunca estive tão consciente da marca negra em meu antebraço. Senti-me nauseado, com nojo de mim mesmo, pois se por um lado eu ajudara o mundo bruxo, por outro, era de minha responsabilidade que ele estivesse em perigo.

_Que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu não pertenço á este lugar!_ Eu não sou um herói. Sou o vilão, sou o _verme _que só se importava consigo mesmo.

"...Ao homem mais corajoso que o mundo bruxo já viu, a nossa eterna gratidão." Assim que ele acabou de falar, uma mulher elegante subiu com o certificado oficial da ordem de Merlin, primeira classe. Mais aplausos irromperam o grande salão. Agradeci mentalmente por ninguém me obrigar a fazer algum discurso, permitindo que com uma mesura, eu descesse do palco.

Meus planos de ir embora rapidamente foram frustrados por Dumbledore, o velho me puxou e fez com que eu me sentasse á sua mesa.

Um banquete nos foi servido, e eu comi num silêncio perfeito. Rezando internamente para que pudesse sair dali logo.

-Diga, Severo, quando o castelo for restaurado, você gostaria de voltar á trabalhar lá?

-Não.

-Ora meu rapaz, não me faça essa desfeita.

-Não voltarei a ensinar poções Alvo.

-Mas eu não estava te oferecendo esse cargo. Hogwarts precisa de um novo diretor, e eu só consigo pensar em você. – Ele me disse com um sorriso simpático.

-Diretor? E o que você vai fazer?

-Já estive tempo demais naquela escola. Vou aproveitar a vida enquanto sou jovem! – Ele gargalhou da própria piada.

-Não sei Alvo. – Nunca tive a ambição pelo cargo de diretor, mas a oferta era tentadora.

-Pense sobre isso, Severo, e me responda logo.

-Tudo bem.

Assim que o jantar acabou, foi anunciada uma valsa, para meu total desespero, os condecorados é que teriam que dançar primeiro.

Ginevra Weasley e Harry Potter foram os primeiros a se colocar na pista de dança, Hermione e Ronald Weasley os seguiram, eu ficaria de fora sem reclamar. Mas á pedido de Alvo, Minerva me arrastou para a pista de dança. Como aquilo poderia ser pior?

Um pequeno falsete na melodia, indicava a troca de casais, fazendo com que as damas girassem para os braços do próximo homem que estivesse perto. Sendo assim, agora eu me via com a ruiva Ginevra em meus braços, enquanto Harry Potter dançava com Hermione e o Weasley dançava com Minerva. Outro falsete, e os pares se desfizeram mais uma vez, deixando-me agora com Hermione.

Nós dois estremecemos ao nos tocar.

Decidi aproveitar o momento, esquecer-me, mesmo que por breves segundos, que ela estava compromissada de outro. Permitindo meu corpo á moldar-se ao dela com vontade.

Os olhos amendoados me encaravam confusos.

-Diga como faço para te esquecer, Hermione.- Sussurrei roucamente em seu ouvido. Todas as minha defesas caindo.

-Não pode. – Ela disse tremula. – Você prometeu que jamais iria me esquecer.

Meu coração vacilou com a lembrança de nosso ultimo beijo. E ao que parece, ela se lembrou também, pois umedecia os lábios em antecipação. Vários casais se juntaram á nós na pista de dança, o que era bom, pois deixamos de ser o centro das atenções de todos.

-Não corte mais o cabelo. – Ela pediu com doçura levantando os lábios para sussurrar em meu ouvido. – Gosto de puxa-los enquanto fazemos amor. – Engoli a saliva de maneira ruidosa, lembrando de nossos corpos consumidos pelo desejo meses atrás.

-Não me tente, Hermione. – Ela me olhou com certa tristeza, por que sabia, assim como eu, que não voltaríamos á nos amar. – Sinto sua falta, todos os dias. – Admiti, mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria, mesmo sabendo que a nossa historia tinha chegado ao fim.

A musica mudou, tocava algo mais animado agora, mas eu e ela continuávamos a nos mover lentamente. Apenas semiconscientes de todos á nossa volta.

-Você só sente minha falta por que quer. – Ela disse assumindo um tom sério. – Você sabe que podemos ficar juntos. –Sobre a cabeça dela, eu vi seu namorado se espremendo entre as pessoas para nos alcançar.

Deixei um suspiro pesado escapar de meus lábios.

-Adeus Hermione, seja feliz. –Segurei seu rosto nas mãos e lhe roubei um beijo de despedida.

-Hermione?!- Ouvi Ronald Weasley exclamar enquanto se dirigia á nós.

(POV-Hermione)

Eu mal tive tempo de respirar, ele virou as costas e se misturou entre os casais animados. Tentei ir atrás dele, mas Ronald segurou meu braço. O rosto afogueado de raiva pelo beijo que havia presenciado.

Eu só pude observar ele sair da minha vida outra vez.

O resto da noite se resume em uma briga acalorada entre mim e Ron.

Ele disse que queria terminar , mas quando eu não objetei, desistiu, dizendo que estávamos 'confusos' e conversaríamos amanha.

Minha cabeça girava com os fatos acontecidos. A forma como Severo agiu me deixou confusa, primeiro, me tratou de forma ríspida, para depois confessar que sentia minha falta.

Por que ele tinha que tornar tudo tão complicado!? Se ele sentia minha falta, e eu sentia a dele, era obvio que devíamos ficar juntos.

Arhg! Maldição! O que eu faço?

Deixá-lo ficar longe de mim parecia tão doloroso. Mas eu não podia sair correndo atrás dele. Essa decisão tinha ser tomada por ele.

E se ele queria sumir, bom, só podia significar que , apesar de sentir minha falta, ele não me amava. Não da mesma forma que eu o amava.

Decidi esperar, se ele sentisse algo por mim, logo me procuraria. Não é? Espero que sim.

(POV-Snape)

Os dias se passavam de forma arrastada, preguiçosa. Outra vez eu estava longe dos olhos do mundo bruxo, mas não por muito tempo. Pois tinha decidido aceitar o cargo de diretor em Hogwarts, julgando que me faria bem ocupar meu tempo com trabalho.

Eu tentava não pensar em Hermione, mas varias vezes via minha mente me trair, e me levar até ela.

Sempre soube que não ficaríamos juntos, mas vê-la ao lado de outro usando aliança, ver que ela tinha seguido com sua vida, me machucou mais do que eu poderia admitir.

Mas eu já estava acostumado ás mágoas, o que era mias uma cicatriz em uma alma totalmente mutilada?

Eu podia procura-la, humilhar-me diante dela, implorando por seu amor, por seu carinho. Mas meu orgulho não me permitia tal feito.

Dumbledore me convenceu á ir para Hogwarts ajudar a restaurar o castelo.

Com auxilio de magia, vários bruxos do ministério reconstruíram a parte material, mas reparar os danos mágicos é que era o desafio.

A sala precisa, por exemplo, nunca mais seria a mesma. A abóbada do salão principal também tinha sido muito abalada, por mais que tentássemos firmar o céu encantado, sempre acabava chovendo ou parecendo dia quando era noite e vice-versa.

Mas depois de muito esforço e dedicação de todos, a escola estava de pé outra vez.

Quase seis meses tinham se passado, e eu não tinha uma única noticia de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Sei que vocês esperavam mais romance, mas não vi a fic se denrolar de outra forma que não essa. Mas prometo que no próximo, teremos cenas romanticas.

Review's? Lembrem-se de que a unica resposta que autor tem é essa, e que seus review's no estimulam a escrever mais. Ou seja, mais reiew's, mais capitulos! haha  
Beijos!


	4. A perfect soul

N/a: Gentem, tudo bem?  
Desculpem pela demora á postar. Sei o quão agoniante isso é!

Cara, eu escrevi esse capitulo TRES VESES, com TRES VERSÕES diferentes! Na primeira, hermione estaria gravidinha do Sev, eles se reencontravam e pá! La tava ela de barrigão! Sinceramente gostei desse!  
Na segunda, Hermione ia parar no manicômio! Isso mesmo! Ela entrava em depressão, tentava se matar, e no final do captulo, Snape ia visitar ela no manicômio por que ela tinha fodido com o próprio cérebro e nem lembrava quem era! Sinceramente, gostei disso também. Acho que vou escrever uma fic com ela louca! haha

E por fim, esse que vos lhe apresento. Espero que gostem!  
Enfim ...está aqui, mais um cap de creep.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Creep

I don't care if it hurts. I wanna have control.

I wanna a perfect body. I wanna a perfect soul.

Eu não ligo se isso machuca, eu quero ter o controle.

Eu quero um corpo perfeito, eu quero uma alma perfeita.

Creep

(Hermione)

Eu vivia em um pequeno apartamento em Londres, tendo Gina como companhia. Ronald e eu ficamos noivos semanas depois da cerimônia de entrega da ordem de Merlin. Eu simplesmente, não recusar seu pedido de casamento. Ele tinha feito toda uma cena romântica, durante um jantar na 'A' Toca, com a família toda dele de plateia. Não tinha como dispensa-lo na frente de todos, não é?

Sobre Severo...

Eu o esperei. Uma semana... Duas... Um mês... Dois... Decidida a deixar Ron no primeiro estalar de dedos dele.

Mas eu percebi que ele nunca viria. Ele não ia aparecer na minha porta em uma noite estrelada, tomar-me em seus braços e confessar me amar. Isso só acontecia, todas as noites, em minha cabeça, meus sonhos.

Eu não sei ao certo quando isso começou, não sei quando foi que eu me perdi. Tudo o que eu posso dizer, é que não sei mais quem eu sou, qual o propósito da vida, qual o sentido de existir.

Os dias passavam pela minha janela, mas não traziam mais felicidade ao alvorecer de cada manhã, pelo contrário. Tudo que eles traziam, era a certeza do quão infeliz eu seria.

E tudo por causa dele.

Culpa da mácula que ele deixou em minha alma, em meu corpo.

Eu nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma, faltava algo em mim. Senti as lágrimas arderem, fazendo minhas pálpebras pesarem, enquanto eu tentava reprimi-las.

Fui até a pia do banheiro, para lavar o rosto com a água fria, uma tentativa fútil de me acalmar.

–Hermione? Você está bem? – Gina perguntou-me parada sob o batente da porta.

–Estou perfeita Gina! – Minha voz saiu mais ríspida do que eu pretendia.

–Mione... – Ela enlaçou minha cintura, me abraçando por trás. -Sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?

–Ah, Gina..- Eu senti a barreira que eu tinha construído ruir em segundos. Permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem pesadas por minha face, fazendo meu corpo convulsionar em meio aos soluços.

Gina era uma boa amiga, se manteve firme ao meu lado durante toda a seção de choro, me abraçando e secando minhas lágrimas. Ela me levou para o quarto, onde eu deitei com ela, minha cabeça repousada em seu ombro.

Eu chorei initerruptamente por algumas horas, até que por fim, adormeci.

Quando acordei, olhei para o relógio que marcava 'Muito cedo para ir ao trabalho'. Mas mesmo assim levantei da cama, por que sentia um cheiro bom da cozinha. A ruiva tinha preparado nosso café da manhã.

–Bom dia. – lhe desejei ao entrar na cozinha.

–Se sente melhor? – Ela levantou os olhos para mim.

–É. – Dei de ombros, desanimada.

–Me conta logo Hermione. O que aconteceu contigo? Você anda péssima, não come direito, não sai. Só trabalha e vem pra casa, sempre ligada no automático. Nem vejo você ler! É Por que Ron está viajando?–Ronald estava jogando no exterior durante dois meses.

–Gina..

–Por favor, desabafe comigo, isso vai te ajudar. – Eu ponderei um pouco e resolvi contar á ela tudo o que aconteceu enquanto estive 'prisioneira' na casa de nosso antigo professor.

–Tudo começou quando... – Ela me escutou em silêncio, atenta a cada palavra minha. -... E é isso, desde que ele me beijou na festa, eu não o vi mais. Eu pensei que fosse esquecê-lo, que eu e o seu irmão... Mas é impossível Gina! E a cada dia a saudade fica maior!

–Oh, Hermione eu lamento. Na verdade, você estar apaixonada por Snape é meio louco.

–Você não o conhece como eu Gina, eu vi quem ele é de verdade, ele me conquistou.- Gina me olhou de forma pesarosa, como se pedisse desculpas.

–Hermione, eu meio que.. acho que sei o por que dele não amar você.

–Sabe?

–O Harry... – Ela parou de falar e me encarou séria. - Se você contar á ele que eu te contei isso, a nossa amizade acaba. – Assenti uma vez, incentivando-a a prosseguir. – O Harry foi no escritório de Dumbledore, na noite da batalha final, e ele disse que mexeu na penseira do diretor. Por acaso acabou pegando um vidrinho com lembranças de Snape, parece que ele amava a mãe do Harry, Lily.

–O que? Não! Como... Não. Você está louca!

–É serio Hermione. O Harry não contou isso á ninguém, acho que nem o Snape sabe que ele sabe. Mas é tudo verdade. Severo Snape era apaixonado por Lilian.

–Mas isso não faz sentido Gina, e de qualquer forma, ela morreu.

–Mas... hã, bem, em uma das lembranças, Harry viu ele confessando a Dumbledore que nunca á esqueceu. Até mesmo o patrono dele... é mesmo que o de Lilían, até hoje. Sinto muito. – Pensar em Severo apaixonado pela mãe de Harry me deixou nauseada. Será que era isso mesmo? Ele não me queria por ainda á amava? Então não haviam esperanças para mim, pois, se ela fosse viva, teria alguma chance de desapontar Snape de alguma forma. Mas ela está morta, e a morte nos deixa imutável na lembrança de quem nos ama. Sendo assim, a imagem dela permaneceria intacta e perfeita em sua mente.

Era um jogo perdido.

(POV-Snape)

Era Agosto, logo Hogwarts abriria as portas outra vez, para o inicio do ano letivo.

Dumbledore e eu tínhamos uma reunião com o ministro da magia, para regularizar a passagem de cargo.

Sendo assim, lá estava eu no horário marcado, andando rapidamente pelo ministério da magia, na esperança de conseguir chegar á sala de Shacklebolt sem me atrasar.

–Segure o elevador! – Pedi ao ver que a porta ia se fechar. Meu coração foi á boca, quando olhei diretamente para a mulher parada a minha frente.

Ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado. Tomada pelo choque do reencontro, provavelmente. Imaginei que minha cara mostrava tanta surpresa, quanto a dela.

Entrei no elevador e ela deu um passo para trás, me olhando nos olhos como se procurasse por algo.

Logo a porta se fechou, deixando nós dois sozinhos.

–Granger. – Cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça.

–Snape. – Ela devolveu em sua voz melodiosa. Eu não movi um único musculo do lugar, ela também não. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, denunciando que ela andara chorando. E tudo que eu queria, era perguntar o porquê. Mordi minha língua, forçando a pergunta a descer para o fundo de minha garganta.

Eu tinha tanta saudade, tanta vontade dela.

Havia algo de diferente em Hermione, uma aura mais pesada. Ela usava roupas completamente negras, uma copia feminina de mim, a cara do sofrimento.

Logo, uma voz magica enunciou a parada de Hermione. "Quarto nível– Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas"

Eu sabia que me arrependeria, mas não consegui me controlar. Mesmo sabendo que me atrasaria, pois minha reunião era no primeiro nível, eu á segui para fora do elevador.

Ela me olhou confusa por cima do ombro, mas não falou nada. Tomei isso como um bom sinal.

Quando chegamos a sua sala, ela entrou e ficou de lado para que eu entrasse também. Vi ela trancar a porta, soltar um suspiro pesado antes de girar nos calcanhares e me encarar.

–Onde você estava? – Sua voz soara sombria e uma lagrima solitária escorreu em seu rosto.

–Hermione... – Me aproximei dela, queria envolve-la em meus braços, fazer a dor em seus olhos sumir. Ela esticou a mão, tocando meu peito, mas manteve o braço estendido, impedindo que eu me aproximasse mais. – Você está bem? – A preocupação era tangível em minha voz.

–Seis meses, Snape. Seis meses sem uma única noticia tua!- Segurei a mão de Hermione, tirando-a de meu peito e levando aos lábios.

–Eu estava em Hogwarts, ajudando Dumbledore.

–Hogwarts?

(POV-Hermione)

Eu o olhava sem conseguir acreditar, parecia que a qualquer momento ele evaporaria da minha frente, sumindo da minha vida. Parte de mim gritava para me jogar nos braços dele, aproveitar enquanto ele estava aqui. Mas a outra parte de mim, me lembrava das palavras de Gina, me lembrava do amor que ele sentia pela mãe de Harry. Ele nunca seria meu.

–Ajudando a restaurar o castelo. – Ele disse com sinceridade. Severo avançou mais um passo em minha direção e eu não o afastei. – Não chore, Hermione. – Ele sussurrou. Acabando com a pouca distancia entre nós, ele se inclinou para apagar minhas lagrimas com beijos.

Seu perfume me assaltou e acabei por mandar minha sanidade para o inferno. Me lancei contra ele, fazendo-o recuar até que ele se encostasse em minha mesa. Olhei os olhos negros por um momento, só para memoriza-los minha mente e então colei nossos lábios.

Ele levou a mão á minha nuca, fazendo com que minha cabeça pendesse para trás, aprofundando o beijo. Sua língua quente parecia mel em minha boca, suas mãos estavam em todo lugar, me apertando com violência. Nós dois parecíamos loucos, selvagens.

Agarrei com as duas mãos os cabelos, que para meu êxtase, estavam compridos outra vez, e forcei a cabeça dele para trás. Dando-me acesso ao pescoço alvo. Dei uma chupada ruidosa ali e como resposta, tive um gemido rouco. Meu baixo ventre se contraiu em desejo, sua ereção pressionava minha barriga. Mesmo sabendo que não podia ficar com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele amava outra e eu estava noiva, não pude resistir.

A saudade que eu tinha dele me corroía por dentro, fazendo com que eu me sentisse mergulhada em um mar de mágoas. E tudo que eu queria, era uma cura pra dor que me fazia transpirar toda noite. Snape era essa cura, eu tinha certeza disso.

(POV-Snape)

Minha mente gritava em minha cabeça, que eu não podia toma-la em meus braços. A aliança em sua mão era a prova de que ela pertencia á outro, não á mim. Entretanto, não conseguia me afastar. O hálito quente e doce me inebriava, expulsando de mim cada pensamento coerente.

Ela gemeu na minha boca, denunciando o quão rendida estava. Eu podia fazer o que quisesse, ela não se importaria, não contestaria. As mãos delicadas tateavam em busca dos botões em minhas vestes, quanto as minhas, apertavam sua bunda, forçando que Hermione ficasse mais perto de mim.

Batidas na porta me acordaram de meu transe, mas Hermione soltou um sonoro ' foda-se' e continuou a me beijar como se ninguém nos interrompesse. Mas as batidas não pararam.

–Hermione, - Eu a afastei alguns centímetros para poder olhar em seu rosto. – É melhor abrir a porta.- Ela bufou e girou nos calcanhares para atender nossa intrusa, eu fechei os botões que ela tinha conseguido abrir e ela arrumou o cabelo no caminho.

–Bom dia srta. Granger. – Ouvi uma voz feminina pronunciar. Ela fez menção de entrar, mas Hermione a parou. – Só vim entregar isso. A gráfica disse que tentou entregar na sua casa, mas não acharam o endereço.

–E o que é? – Hermione perguntou ao pegar um fardo de envelopes.

–Seus convites de casamento.- Eu não acreditava no que ouvia. Fechei os olhos e apertei a ponte do nariz, tentando respirar normalmente para me acalmar. Hermione Granger ia se casar? Foi como levar um soco no estomago, me senti enojado, não consegui refrear as imagens dela num vestido branco, desposando de outro.

A mulher deu as costas e Hermione fechou a porta outra vez. Ela me olhou nos olhos com cautela, esperando minha reação.

–Você vai se casar. – Acusei.

–Snape eu...

–Não diga nada, Granger. Você não me deve explicações.- Reuni toda minha rispidez ao dizer aquelas palavras. Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, eu marchei em direção á porta, mas ela se recusou á sair de minha frente.

–Me deixe falar.

–Eu não preciso ouvir nada. – Á empurrei para o lado e ganhei a porta de carvalho. Ignorei os rostos que se viraram para me encarar, tudo que eu precisava era sair dali o mais rápido possível.

(POV-Hermione)

Quase tive um AVC quando ele saiu do meu escritório. Como as coisas poderiam piorar? Por que tudo tem que ser tão louco... Ele aparece do nada, me beija e vai embora. Eu não conseguia encontrar explicações. Por que a noticia do meu matrimônio o incomodava se ele não me amava, se tudo o que ele queria de mim, eram esses poucos beijos roubados esporadicamente.

Usei de todo meu controle para não sair correndo atrás dele, afinal, não pegaria bem para uma noiva, sair desesperada pelo ministério da magia, atrás de outro homem.

Droga! Por que Susan tinha que aparecer justo agora!

Nos dias que se passaram, eu tentei entrar em contato com Snape. Pelo menos agora eu sabia onde ele estava: Hogwarts.

Mas ele não queria me ver, não respondia minhas corujas e quando eu fui lá, não se dignou á me receber.

Eu não conseguia dispersar as palavras de Gina de minha cabeça. Ele não me queria por causa dela: Lilían Evans Potter. Por causa do amor que tinha pelos olhos verdes, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Logo chegou o dia do meu casamento com Ronald. Nós nos casaríamos em uma igreja trouxa, para que meus familiares trouxas pudessem participar. Eu me sentia manipulada, estava sendo empurrada para esse casamento sem amor, já que não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Ron e admitir a verdade.

Meu vestido era lindo. Mas eu nem ao menos tinha escolhido ele, tinha sido Gina que o comprara para mim, ao ver que eu não tinha animação alguma com os preparativos. Na verdade, eu nem tinha experimentado ele, até agora.

O espelho de corpo inteiro me mostrava uma noiva bonita, cabelos encaracolados, vestido tomara que caia, que abria-se em uma saia enorme. A única alteração que fiz, foi tirar a cauda do vestido.

–Anime-se Hermione! Você está indo para o seu casamento e não para um velório. – Dei a Ginevra meu sorriso amarelo, não me sentia capaz de sorrir de verdade.

Ela colocou o véu sobre meu rosto e entramos no carro que me levaria até a igreja.

(POV-Snape)

Os jornais noticiaram o casamento de Hermione como um grande evento, dizendo a hora e o local.

Era novembro, dia 13. E Hogwarts já funcionava outra vez.

Deixei meus afazeres de diretor de lado, sabendo que morreria se não á visse vestida de noiva. Mesmo que isso me machucasse profundamente, eu precisava ter essa imagem em minha mente.

Com essa linha de pensamento, me arrumei e fui para o casamento de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.

Aparatei em um beco próximo a igreja, e caminhei até lá. Uma tempestade se aproximava, tingindo a tarde de domingo com nuvens negras. Meus pés andaram firmes em direção a porta da igreja, apesar de estar vacilante por dentro.

A cerimônia já tinha sido iniciada, Hermione estava de joelhos ao lado do futuro marido, enquanto o padre os abençoava. Eu não consegui entrar, fiquei ali, parado sob o batente da porta vendo-a ser desposada.

(POV-Hermione)

Meus pensamentos estavam em todos os lugares, menos aqui. Menos com Ronald. Eu não conseguia me concentrar nas palavras do padre, só olhava para baixo, fitando a flores do meu bouquet, rezando para que alguém me tirasse dali.

–Se existe alguém aqui, que é contra esse casamento... – As palavras arrancaram-me de meu transe. Olhei por cima do ombro, verificando se nenhuma alma abençoada levantara a mão, mas ninguém tinha se manifestado. O padre ia continuar a cerimônia, mas então eu o vi. Parado na porta da igreja, com cara de poucos amigos, estava o meu Severo.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e senti todo meu chão desaparecer.

–Hermione!- Ron cutucou meu braço, forçando-me a olhar para o padre.

–Vou repetir a pergunta. – O velho disse docemente. – Hermione Jean Granger, você aceita Ronald Bílius Weasley como seu legitimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte vos separe?- Eu sabia o que devia dizer : SIM. Mas não conseguia juntar essas três letras.

Olhei por sobre o ombro, Snape não estava mais ali, ele tinha ido embora outra vez. Ahrg! Eu estava tão cansada disso!

Eu não podia me importar com Ron, pensar somente na felicidade dele... E quanto á mim? Eu quero ter outra vez, o controle da minha vida! Não importa se isso vai machucar á ele, eu quero um corpo perfeito, uma alma perfeita. E só tinha um jeito de ter isso. Ao lado do homem que me completava!

–Não! – Eu disse alto demais. Ouvi um baque e olhei para o lado, era a cabeça da senhora Weasley batendo no chão. Ela tinha desmaiado. Ron me olhava perplexo. – Ron, me desculpe. Eu só... Eu adoro você! Mas não podemos nos casar, sabe disso. – Ele balbuciou algo estranho que não consegui decifrar. – Sinto muito. – Eu disse e beijei a testa dele. Varias pessoas me chamaram quando eu sai correndo da igreja.

Na rua, todos prestavam atenção na noiva fujona. Um trovão soou alto, enquanto eu olhava para todos os lados procurando Snape. Mas não o avistei em lugar nenhum. A chuva começou a cair, gelada e pesada sobre mim, tirei os saltos para poder correr mais rápido.

–Hermione? – Ouvi a voz rouca que eu tanto amava ás minhas costas.

–Severo! – Girei em meus calcanhares e lá estava ele, me encarando confuso.

–Você... Você não se casou ? – A expressão dele era indecifrável.

–Eu não podia! – As lagrimas rolavam livremente agora. Eu tinha que gritar, pois ele estava um pouco longe de mim. - Não posso me casar com alguém que eu não amo!

–Você não o ama? – O cabelo dele pingava e por um milésimo de segundo, pensei ver uma lágrima rolar. Mas podia ser uma gota de chuva, então não tenho certeza. Balancei a cabeça em negativa. Ele me abriu o sorriso que eu tanto sentia falta e correu em minha direção. Eu corri também, meu vestido pesava duas vezes mais por estar molhado. Quando nos alcançamos, ele me girou nos braços.

–Eu amo você! – Confessei quando ele me pôs no chão. Severo tomou meus lábios em um beijo desesperado, e eu retribui com igual entusiasmo. – Me tire daqui. – Pedi enquanto o abraçava com força, pois percebi que os convidados estavam na porta da igreja nos encarando. Então com um 'POP' nós desaparatamos.

* * *

Me digam o que acharam! Ainda não tive tempo de responder todos os coments. Mas li e amei cada um dele! Isso é o que me motiva á escrever, então, obrigada!

Beijos Beijos Beijos.


	5. When I'm not around

N/A: Oooi's! Como estamos?  
Bom,primeiro, desculpem pela demora! Passei alguns dias sem escrever, estava bloqueada outra vez. Por mais que eu escrevesse,nada me agradava.  
Mas enfim, aqui estou.. eee!

ATENÇÃO: O capitulo a seguir,contém NC+18. Se você não gosta, é melhor esperar pelo outro. Mas se você ainda está aqui, leia sem moderação!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Creep

I want you to notice, when I'm not around.

You're so fucking special. I wish I was special.

Eu quero que você perceba, quando eu não estiver por perto.

Que você é tão especial. Eu queria ser especial.

Creep

(POV-Hermione)

A pressão em meu umbigo desapareceu e as sombras me libertaram. Quando abri os olhos, ainda estava nos braços de Severo. Passou alguns segundos até que eu percebesse onde ele tinha aparatado.

Nossa casa.

Bem, eu sei que a casa não é 'nossa', é dele. Mas, não consigo me referir a essa pequena construção de outra forma. Foi aqui que eu o conheci de verdade. Foi ali que nos apaixonamos, que nos entregamos um ao outro. Ali era meu lar. A prova material de que todos aqueles dias de guerra, tinham tido um significado diferente para nós.

(POV-Snape.)

Me esforcei para controlar minha respiração. Ela estava aconchegada em meus braços, nossos olhares na mesma direção. Me perguntei se ela estava se lembrando do mesmo que eu. De tudo que aqueles cômodos silenciosos representavam. As paredes frias sussurravam nossos momentos juntos. A lareira apagada parecia atrair nossos olhos, como se as imagens de nós dois estivessem presas ali. Pequenos momentos... Ela cozinhando, eu preparando poções no laboratório, as horas de leitura silenciosa, as doses de whisky de fogo... Todas as lembranças que eu tentava, desesperadamente, esquecer.

Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me enfeitiçou com seus olhos castanhos. Minhas mãos seguraram seu rosto frio, fazendo-a ofegar com o toque. Hermione umedeceu os lábios, convidando-me á toca-los e claro, eu atendi ao convite.

Minha língua tocou seu lábio inferior, provando da textura macia, ela gemeu em expectativa. A língua de Hermione, quente e macia, invadiu minha boca com voracidade. Logo, me vi puxando seus cabelos molhados e ela deixou as mãos vagarem pelo meu corpo. Nos pressionando ainda mais.

Nossas bocas unidas, se devoravam enquanto nossas línguas dançavam provocativas. Ela estava em todos os cantos, provando meu palato, bochecha, dentes e garganta.

Tudo nela era convidativo, sedutor e doce. A pele, molhada pelas gotas de chuva, cheirava á pergaminho, do jeito que eu me lembrava. Em algum lugar de minha mente, eu sabia que tínhamos que conversar, por as coisas em ordem. Mas a necessidade de enfiar-me nela, não me deixava trazer esse pensamento para o primeiro plano. Não, primeiro eu teria que saciar meus desejos, sufocar minha saudade, perder-me em seu corpo. Depois falaríamos.

Eu sabia que no andar de cima, haviam camas confortáveis e convidativas, mas nossa necessidade era imediata.

Relutante, separei nossas bocas, deixando um gemido escapar como forma de lamento, pela falta de contado. Um acenar de varinha e a lareira ardeu em chamas.

–Tira isso de mim!- Hermione ordenou, virando de costas pra mim e segurando os cabelos, para que eu a livra-se do vestido de noiva. Me curvei sobre ela, beijando a pele fria dos ombros, enquanto meus dedos lutavam contra a infinidade de botões em suas costas. Cada pedaço de pele dela, estava arrepiada.

Minha boca percorreu as costas desnudas, enquanto minhas mãos abaixavam o vestido.

Logo, ele era uma enorme mancha branca em volta de seus tornozelos. Ela se virou e me empurrou, forçando-me a sentar no sofá empoeirado.

Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto. Não eram doces ou tímidos, como sempre eram. Eles estavam famintos. Tão famintos quanto os meus. Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, ela se ajoelhou diante de mim, e se colocou entre minhas pernas.

Sua respiração era irregular, o peito subia e descia rapidamente, me agraciando com uma visão privilegiada. Seus dedos trêmulos abriram a braguilha de minha calça, se enfiaram dentro de minha cueca e puxaram minha ereção para fora.

–Oh..! – Ela segurou meu membro com firmeza, antes de lentamente, começar a fazer movimentos com a mão pequena. Ela puxava o prepúcio para cima, e depois descia.

(POV-Hermione)

Com prazer, vi o rosto de Severo ganhar um tom de vermelho. Seus gemidos roucos, me causavam calafrios, eram excitantes. Sem prolongar mais a tortura do homem, eu envolvi a cabeça de seu pênis com meus lábios. Passei a língua na glande, alternando com chupadas leves e constantes. Minha mão segurava a base quente e firme, enquanto a outra massageava as bolas. Seu gosto era amargo e doce ao mesmo tempo, o cheiro era viril e eu temia que nunca mais em minha vida, fosse capaz de viver sem senti-lo.

Levantei os olhos, para olhar em sua face. Severo me olhava por trás da cortina de cabelos negros, os olhos semicerrados, como se ele lutasse para mantê-los abertos.

–Sim... Desse jeito... – Ele disse em meio aos gemidos. Eu queria prolongar o prazer dele, causar uma doce tortura, mapeando com a língua toda a extensão do membro maciço. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram em meus cabelos, e todo controle dele tinha acabado, por que ele forçou minha cabeça em direção ao membro. Movendo os quadris ao mesmo tempo. Quando eu percebi, ele é quem estava controlando meus movimentos. Seu pênis preencheu toda minha boca, cutucando meu palato pra depois descer em direção a garganta.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram, e o ar dava adeus aos meus pulmões. Apertei as coxas dele, cravando ali minhas unhas de forma dolorosa, vi ele se esforçar para me largar. E quando ele o fez, afastei minha cabeça para pegar ar.

Mas rapidamente voltei engoli-lo completamente. Aumentando os movimentos, sugando-o para dentro de mim. Algo amargo encheu meu paladar, gotas de esperma.

–Hermio-one! – Ele gemeu. – Pare... – Mas eu não tinha essa intenção. Continuei a suga-lo e acaricia-lo com a língua. Alguns movimentos rápidos e logo o senti estremecer.

Minha boca se encheu com o liquido viscoso e branco. Era amargo e espeço, mas eu engoli tudo de uma só vez. Severo ainda espasmava, seus olhos giraram nas orbitas... Era a melhor visão do mundo.

Seu rosto perdido no mundo do prazer, enquanto os lábios sussurravam meu nome.

(POV-Snape)

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que ela tinha feito. Eu poderia morrer, aqui e agora, de tanto... Prazer.

Quando fui capaz de me mover, puxei Hermione para meu colo.

Ela me olhava com um sorriso travesso, como uma criança que tinha se lambuzado de algo doce, e esperava uma reprimenda da mãe.

–Você não tem noção... Do poder que tem sobre mim, Hermione. – O rubor nas bochechas dela, era simplesmente, adorável. Tudo nela inspirava ternura, doçura. Era incrível que mesmo sendo assim, tão pura, ela pudesse ser ao mesmo tempo, tão sexy.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus uma vez mais, sugando minha língua com voracidade. Sem que eu esperasse, ela puxou meus cabelos de forma violenta e possessiva, fazendo com que a minha cabeça pendesse para trás, deixando meu pescoço a mercê de seus lábios carnudos.

–Já mencionei que amo puxar seu cabelo? – Ela disse com voz baixa e profunda. Ela venceu a longa fileira de botões em minhas vestes, e minha camisa. Eu a ajudei, e logo minhas roupas estavam junto com seu vestido, no chão.

–E quando você toca... – Ela guiou minha mão para dentro da calcinha branca. – Aqui. – Ela estava incrivelmente molhada e quente. Meus dedos deslizaram pelos grandes lábios, provocando gemidos cada vez mais altos, deixando-a ainda mais entregue.

A deitei no sofá e me posicionei entre suas coxas. Beijei toda a pele aquecida da virilha, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam as nádegas. Deslizei a língua em torno de seu sexo, mas ainda me recusava a dar o que ela queria.

–Severo...

–Peça. – Murmurei.

–Me chupe!- Ela disse com sofreguidão. Dei um meio sorriso e toquei os lábios em seu clitóris. – Aaaah... – Ela agarrou meus cabelos outra vez. Sem pudor ou cautela, eu explorava seu sexo quente com a ponta língua. Sugando e mordiscando, usando a língua para irritar a pequena entrada. Minhas mãos a apertavam com tanta força, que deixavam marcas roxas onde meus dedos passavam. Hermione não parecia se importar com a profundidade de minhas caricias, pelo contrário, ela gostava. Jogava os quadris de encontro á mim, implorando por mais e mais. Não demorou muito tempo para eu sentir que estava ficando duro outra vez.

O gosto agridoce estava impregnado em minha língua.

–Severo... Eu preciso de você... – Minha língua se afundou na cavidade e Hermione não conseguiu terminar de falar. – Oooh! Meu Deus! – Ela apertava os próprios seios, e seu corpo suava.- Preciso de você dentro de mim. – Ela sussurrou entre gemidos. Mas eu não queria parar, eu queria suga-la até cansar. Até seu corpo tremer.

(POV-Hermione)

Eu podia sentir o orgasmo chegando, cada vez mais rápido e mais prazeroso. Só que eu queria ele dentro de mim. Eu precisava que ele me preenchesse, me consumisse.

–Agora! – Eu disse o mais firme que consegui, mandei minha boa educação para o inferno e puxei os cabelos negros. Ele gemeu em protesto, mas eu não liberei meu aperto até empalar minha boca com a dele.

–Paciência, Hermione.- Ele disse num tom divertido. Deslizei a calça e a cueca dele, e ele terminou de tira-las. Para me provocar, ele brincou com a glande em minha entrada.

–Eu juro, vou matar você se não me der o que eu quero. Agora! – Era pra ser uma ameaça, mas soou mais como um gemido desesperado.

Para meu alivio imediato, ele me estocou com força. Me penetrando profundamente, e completamente , sem nunca quebrar o contato visual.

–Você vai pagar pela audácia de me ameaçar, srta. Granger! – Ele disse rouco.

Se ameaça-lo, significa sempre obter investidas mais fortes, então que terei que fazer isso mais vezes.

Ele me tomou com tanta velocidade e força, que meus ossos tremiam. Nossos gemidos ecoavam pela casa, e nossos corpos se chocavam de forma descontrolada. Eu devia sentir dor? Talvez. Mas a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir, era um prazer inimaginável. O cheiro de ervas que emanava daquele homem, entorpecia meus sentidos, confundia minha mente. Eu nunca teria o suficiente de Snape.

Não sei como pude suportar tanto tempo sem ele, sem seu calor, sem cada centímetro de sua pele quente. Sua boca estava em todo lugar, mordendo e chupando minha pele.

–Hermione... – Ele gemendo meu nome, era o som mais magnifico do universo. Sem aviso, ele ergueu minhas pernas e passou uma em cada ombro. A posição lhe permitia chegar á uma nova profundidade, era quase como se ele tocasse meu útero. As investidas eram tão profundas, que me deixavam tontas.

–Severo... Não pare! – Eu podia sentir o orgasmo chegando em ondas, fazendo meu corpo arquear-se para ele, e meus olhos fugiram para o crânio. Não demorou muito e Severo me seguiu. Despejando dentro de mim sua essência. Ele largou minhas pernas, e se inclinou sobre mim, tocando meus lábios com fúria mal contida. Um beijo cheio de paixão que faria os anjos caírem.

–Eu senti saudade. – Ele confessou a largar o corpo sobre o meu.

Nossas respirações eram entrecortadas, ambos estávamos suados e exaustos pelo ato sexual.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Não nos movemos, não nos falamos. Apenas ficamos ali, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro.

...

Eu acordei nos braços dele.

Forcei as engrenagens de meu cérebro a funcionarem, lembrando de todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Eu não tinha me casado. Eu tinha fugido da igreja, eu tinha voltado para os braços de Severo Snape.

Que horas eram? Eu não tinha ideia, mas o sol ainda não tinha se erguido no horizonte. Apertei os olhos, esperando encontrar a sala de estar, mas ao invés disso, estávamos no quarto de Snape. Devo ter adormecido no sofá e ele me trouxe para cá.

Um sorriso beliscou meus lábios. Me senti completa em seus braços, as feridas causadas pela ausência dele, pareciam ter desaparecido. E eu não deixaria que ele se afastasse outra vez.

–Meu reino, pelos teus pensamentos. – Ouvi sua voz rouca murmurar.

–Te acordei?

–Não.- Ele apertou mais os braços em minha volta. Moldando nossos corpos.

–Você tem que trabalhar hoje?

–Infelizmente. –Soltei um muxoxo. – Mas eu posso voltar pra casa no final do dia. Isso se você estiver aqui me esperando, é claro.

– Eu também vou trabalhar, acho. Kingsley deve suspender minhas férias de lua de mel. – Lembrei. Estremeci ao lembrar do assunto... A igreja lotada, senhora Weasley desmaiando, a decepção de Ron...

–Lua de mel... Só de pensar que você poderia estar casada agora..

–Mas não estou. Estou aqui, com você. E é aqui o meu lugar e onde eu vou ficar. – Me virei para encara-lo. – Você é muito especial pra mim. É aqui que eu quero ficar Severo, com você, sempre. O que você quer?

–Só você. – Ele disse com sinceridade. – Só nós...

Dois meses depois. – Hogwarts.

(POV-Snape)

Os jornais noticiaram a 'fuga' de Hermione. Todo o mundo bruxo não falava de outra coisa, que não fosse o fato dela ter fugido comigo. Algumas mas línguas, ainda juravam que eu tinha lançado um império nela, por que só assim pra ela querer ficar comigo. Outras versões da história foram criadas, uma pior que a outra.

Nem eu, nem ela tivemos sossego por uns bons dias. Jornalistas apareceram em Hogwarts, e também, no ministério da magia, tentando arrancar informações de nós dois.

Ela se mudou para a nossa casa no dia seguinte. Vivíamos como marido e mulher, mas evitávamos sair em publico, pelo menos por enquanto.

Ela era uma companheira perfeita, me compreendia, conhecia minhas manias e meus desejos.

Eu a amava.

Tanto ou mais, do que um dia amei Lilian Evans.

Há tempos eu não pensava nela, na verdade, eu tinha medo de pensar. Pois algo dentro de mim, achava errado estar com Hermione. Era quase como trair Lily. Mas eu não podia me afastar, certo?

Hermione era pra mim, tudo que um dia eu ousei sonhar.

Perdido nesses pensamentos, acabei por deixar de lado a papelada que tinha que assinar.

Minha mente vagou por algumas semanas atrás, quando eu tive que passar a noite no castelo, e Hermione acabou vindo ate aqui.

Ela invadiu meu escritório no meio da noite, e pelo olhar dela, eu soube que ela não podia esperar até o dia seguinte para me amar.

Ela praticamente correu até minha mesa e sem uma palavra, me jogou sobre ela.

Nós transamos por horas ali.

O ruim é que agora é difícil me concentrar no trabalho, já que minha mente se enche com imagens dela. Tornando-a uma presença constante, mesmo sem estar por perto.

Sacudi a cabeça e me forcei á concentrar no trabalho, quanto mais rápido acabasse, mais rápido voltaria para ela.

(POV-Hermione)

Ainda era cedo, cerca de 9:00h da manhã, quando eu ouvi batidas frenéticas na porta.

Ao tatear a cama, percebi que Snape não estava deitado ao meu lado. Em vez de senti-lo, senti apenas um papel frio sobre o seu travesseiro.

" Tive uma emergência em Hogwarts, Minerva mandou me chamar. Sinto muito.

Logo estarei de volta em casa.

Já sinto tua falta.

SS."

Dei um sorriso triste para o bilhete, isso colocava um fim aos meus planos de fazer amor pela manhã.

As batidas continuaram, me obrigando a levantar.

–Gina? – A ruiva quicava na porta quando eu abri. Ela não pediu licença, apenas passou por baixo do meu braço e entrou. – Bom dia pra você também.

–Olha! – Ela me mostrou o diamante em sua mão. – Ele finalmente me pediu! –A alegria dela era contagiante. Quando me dei por mim, já estava pulando abraçada á ela, e soltando gritinhos de animação. Achei melhor não comentar que eu mesma tinha ajudado Harry a escolher o anel.

–Eu fico muito feliz por você! Vocês vão ser muito felizes...

–Eu sei! – Ela tirou o casaco e o jogou sobre o sofá.

–Vem, tome café comigo.- Peguei o pulso de Gina e a guiei até a pequena cozinha. – Aposto que você não comeu nada, só para chegar aqui mais rápido. – Ela riu atrás de mim.

–Sente-se Gina, vou te servir. – Ela me contou todos os detalhes do pedido de casamento de Harry.

–E o diretor, onde está?

–Hogwarts.- Servi uma xicara de café para ela, e me sentei em sua frente.

–Mas é domingo.

–Ele tinha um assunto importante á discutir com Minerva. Eu não posso reclamar, ele devia morar no castelo, mas prefere voltar todos os dias para casa. – Severo tinha entrado em um acordo com Minerva, ele cuidava da escola durante o dia e ela, durante a noite. Nos fins de semana ele quase sempre estava comigo, mas as vezes, como hoje, ele tinha que ir para a escola.

–E a vida do lado dele... É do jeito que você sempre sonhou? Vocês pretendem oficializar isso?

–Não sei. Até agora não falamos em casamento. Estamos bem assim.-Eu dei de ombros. – Como está a sua mãe?

–Ela está bem, anda perguntando por você.

–Então é seguro arriscar uma visita?- Perguntei esperançosa. Os jornais tinham caído em cima de mim e de Ron, todos ficaram contra mim, julgando o que eu fiz como algo tenebroso. Foi o maior escândalo. Mas as coisas estavam se acalmando com o passar dos dias. Só a senhora Weasley e Ron não falavam comigo ainda.

–Bem, vá num horário que Ronald não esteja em casa.

–Claro.

Nós conversamos sobre coisas banais e mundanas. Ela me chamou para ser madrinha do casamento dela e de Harry,e eu aceitei prontamente. Mesmo que eu não quisesse aparecer em publico ainda, não podia deixar de ir no casamento de meus melhores amigos.

–O que você acha de irmos ao beco diagonal? – Ela perguntou em um certo ponto da conversa.

–Não sei Gina...

–Hermione! Você não pode se esconder pra sempre. – Eu pensei por alguns instantes, antes de decidir.

–Tudo bem. Eu tenho que fazer as compras de natal, de qualquer jeito. E vai ser bom estar com você, preciso de ajuda para comprar algo decente para Severo.- A ruiva bateu palminhas alegres e me seguiu até o quarto

Eu escolhi vestes quentes, e botas cano longo.

–Eu só vou deixar um bilhete para o Severo, caso ele volte antes de nós. – Gina assentiu uma vez com a cabeça.

Procurei na gaveta ao lado do meu criado mudo, um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Mas não encontrei. Por isso, procurei na gaveta do criado mudo que pertencia á Snape.

Revirei os objetos que haviam ali, mas não encontrei também. Quando fui fechar a gaveta, um brilho prateado chamou minha atenção. Alguns segundos examinando, e eu percebi que se tratava de uma pequena fechadura, que daria acesso á um fundo falso da pequena gaveta.

Eu sabia que não devia olhar o que tinha ali, mas minha curiosidade me venceu.

–Alohomora. - Sussurrei. Mas ela não destrancou, o que me deixou dez vezes mais curiosa. Pra ela ser enfeitiçada, deve ser por que ele guarda algo importante aqui. –Gina, você ainda consegue abrir fechaduras com grampos? – Perguntei, lembrando de uma vez em que ela tinha feito isso, em nosso apartamento. Quando acidentalmente, esquecemos nossas varinhas dentro de casa.

–Eu acho que sim. Porquê?

–Tem um fundo falso nessa gaveta. Porque será Severo precisa de um...

–Sério? – Os olhos dela brilharam de curiosidade.

–Accio grampo. – O grampo voou para minha mão, e eu o entreguei á ela. –Abra. – Gina me olhou apreensiva, depois olhou para fechadura que eu apontava.

–Só se você não contar pro morcegão que eu invadi a gaveta do morcegão. Ele pode até amar gostar de você, mas duvido que hesitaria em me... Trucidar.

–É claro que eu não vou contar. Só estou curiosa.- Ela levou alguns minutos pra conseguir abrir a fechadura. E assim que ela conseguiu, nós tiramos tudo que havia lá e jogamos em cima da cama.

Eram rolos e mais rolos de pergaminhos antigos.

Nós duas começamos a ler. Eles datavam da época em que Snape era adolescente, quando ele era um aluno.

Meu coração afundou no peito, quando eu terminei de ler a primeira... Tinham a assinatura de Lilian Evans.

–Hermione...

–Gina, são... Cartas dela! Cartas de amor. – Minha voz quebrou com a última palavra. Por que ele guardava isso? Será mesmo que ele ainda ama ela, mesmo depois de sua morte? Eu não conseguia acreditar, não podia ser verdade.

Se ele ama Lily... Então o que sente por mim? O que eu significo?

–Olha isso. – Gina me entregou uma foto rasgada, onde Lílian sorria genuinamente. Ela estava enrolada em uma carta rasgada. – Eu acho que essa ele roubou de Sirius, tenho quase certeza de que a outra metade está com Harry.

–Eu... Não sei o que pensar! – Gina envolveu seus braços em torno de mim. – Por que ele guarda isso, Gina?

–Aposto que ele deve ter uma boa explicação Mione.

–Óh meu Deus! Você estava certa! Ela ainda á ama!

* * *

Genteem, to insegura com esse cap,de verdade!  
Me digam o acharam,preciso do feedback de vocês!

Obrigada pelos comentários lindos. *-*

Beijos(lll

Review's são sempre bem-vindos!


	6. Whatever makes you happy

Gentem, desculpem pela demora! Obrigada pelo comentários lindos de cada um. Esse é o nosso último capítulo, e espero que gostem.

Sem mais delongas... Creep!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Creep

Seja lá o que te faça feliz, seja lá o que você deseje.

Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want.

Creep

Eu voltei tarde para casa naquele dia.

Estranhei ao sair da lareira, pois Hermione não me esperava no sofá, como fazia todos os dias. –Hermione?- chamei, mas ela não respondeu. Confuso com o silêncio anormal, subi as escadas para procura-la. Ela estava no quarto, encarando a janela aberta com os braços cruzados e de costas para mim.

–Hermione?-chamei outra vez, me aproximando para tocar em seus braços. Assim que meus dedos á alcançaram, ela se desvencilhou do toque, como se tivesse recebido uma carga elétrica. –O que está acontecendo?

–Me diz você. – sussurrou tremula. Ela cruzou os braços junto ao corpo, e apontou o queixo para a cama. Levou alguns segundos para que reconhecesse o que eram aqueles papeis sobre o lençol. Cartas. Cartas que Lily me mandara, e eu guardava como se fosse um tesouro.

–E-eu posso explicar...

–Explicar? Explicar? Por favor, me explique, o que você faz dividindo a cama comigo, se ainda ama Lily Potter?! – perguntou histérica.

E de todas as coisas que eu podia dizer para apaziguar as coisas, escolhi justo aquela que faria tudo piorar.

–Não á chame de Potter!- ela arregalou os olhos para mim e seu lábio inferior tremeu um pouco, como se fosse chorar.

–Mas ela é! Quer dizer, era! Ela era uma Potter! –gritou. –Ela nunca quis você! Ela amava o James, sempre amou!

–Ela era jovem, não sabia o que queria! – eu não sabia por que estava agindo daquela forma, eu devia deixa-la dizer o que quisesse, e fazer com que ela acreditasse que Lily era parte do passado. Mas , como sempre, eu não conseguia segurar minha língua. E Lily Evans sempre foi um assunto delicado para mim.

–Ela sabia sim!- gritou exasperada. –Ela queria James! O amava como nunca amou você!

–Você não sabe nada sobre ela. Ela era..

–Era uma maldita Potter, da cabeça aos pés, cada fio do cabelo ruivo pertencia ao Potter! E você, nunca significou nada! Falsa, manipuladora! Foi incapaz de ficar ao teu lado quando você mais precisava! –as lágrimas rolaram dos olhos castanhos, e senti meu peito se apertar com isso. Eu á amava mais que tudo, mais do que um dia amei Lily, mas a culpa que sentia pela morte de Lily, me obrigava á defende-la, á coloca-la num pedestal imaculado.

– Lave a sua boca para falar o nome dela, Granger. – eu disse fora da razão. O uso do sobrenome, a fez chorar ainda mais. Ela ficou de costas para mim outra vez, colocando entre nós um silêncio pesado que eu não era capaz de quebrar. Sentei-me na cama, cuidando para não sentar sobre nenhum dos pergaminhos, e enterrei a cabeça nas mãos.

Era sempre Lily! Sua lembrança, seu filho, suas promessas quebradas. Sempre e sempre voltando á me atormentar, roubando minha paz, minha sanidade, e agora, me roubava também Hermione.

Demorou para que ela voltasse a falar, e quando o fez, sua voz era triste, mas aparentava tranquilidade.

– Eu não vou competir com o teu passado, não quando ele é tão presente no teu pensamento. Não pode ter duas mulheres em seu coração, Severus. – suspirou profundamente, e continuou. – Ela fica. Eu vou. – e com isso Hermione marchou resoluta em direção á porta.

A imagem dela passando pela cama, e se distanciar de mim, indo de encontro á porta, me enlouqueceu.

Num átimo eu estava em pé, a varinha selou a porta e eu me joguei sobre ela. Hermione arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a ponta de minha varinha forçando-lhe a jugular.

–Você não pode me deixar. Nunca. Você é minha! Toda minha!- Hermione arquejou e eu não dei á ela tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Juntei nossos lábios com força, devorando-a e forçando minha língua contra seus lábios macios.

POV-Hermione.

Louco. Severus Snape estava completamente louco. Seus lábios famintos sobre os meus eram selvagens, os dentes apareceram e morderam meus lábios até que sangrassem, rindo roucamente quando isso aconteceu e sugando o liquido escarlate como se precisasse daquilo para viver.

–Minha!- sussurrou novamente. Girou-me com violência, e prensou-me contra a porta, esfregando sua ereção em minhas nádegas. Arfei.

Lily Potter era o assunto, o motivo de nossa briga e de minha eminente partida. Entretanto, eu não conseguia pensar em nada daquilo naquele momento.

Minhas defesas foram ao chão, quando ele num movimento rápido e preciso, rasgou meu vestido. Afastou-me da porta, apenas o suficiente para que o vestido pudesse escorregar ao chão, e então voltou á prensar-me.

Mais forte, mais possessivo, mais violento.

–Severus.. – chamei, surpresa pela excitação evidente em minha voz. Se minha voz não denunciasse que eu estava entregue, a umidade em minha calcinha o faria.

Eu era, de fato, dele. Só dele. Sempre.

–Tem coisas... que você precisa saber, Hermione. – ele sussurrou roucamente, e suas mãos pareciam estar em todo lugar, deixando marcas que causavam dor e alivio, ao mesmo tempo. Sim, alivio, porque só com aquelas mãos possessivas sobre mim, eu me sentia completa. –Você nunca vai me deixar. – seus lábios beijaram meu ombro. –Você é minha, e eu sou teu. Só teu. – senti quando ele se afastou um pouco e ouvi, mesmo com o som arquejante de minha respiração, quando ele abriu o zíper da calça. Severus deslizou o corpo para o chão, lambendo minha pele no processo, e agarrou a varinha que tinha rolado para perto da porta. Murmurou um feitiço de lubrificação e baixou minha calcinha, eu tremi ao perceber qual era a sua intenção. Entretanto, não me movi, não me neguei, estava entregue e perdida, tão louca quanto ele.

–Lily...Potter, é passado. – percebi que chama-la de Potter exigia dele um sacrifício, mas ele o fez. – Você, só você, é a dona do meu coração. – palavras doces foram pontuadas com movimentos bruscos. Separou minhas pernas com o joelho e fez com que eu me inclinasse para ele, deixando-me a mercê de seu membro entumecido.

Com a mão, acariciou meu sexo, espalhando a umidade por toda extensão que pretendia penetrar.

Então, num movimento rápido e forte, preencheu-me como nunca antes.

Lágrimas queimaram meus olhos por causa da dor nunca antes experimentada, mas, os meses ao lado de Severus, tinham me ensinado o bastante para reconhecer na dor, o prazer obscuro e inebriante.

Sexo, daquela forma tão primitiva e animal, era muito mais avassalador, intenso. Era quase viciante.

Entretanto, por ser a primeira vez que Severus me deflorava daquela maneira, ele me deu alguns segundos para que me acostumasse com o membro inteiro dentro do lugar, até antes, inexplorado.

Arfante, movi os quadris minimamente, incentivando-o á continuar.

E ele continuou.

Entrou e saiu de dentro de mim, se enterrando tão fundo que me causava soluços. Sua mão circulou minha cintura e desceu de encontro ao meu sexo, para massagear meu clitóris de forma hipnótica. Gemeu, rouco e alto, quando enfiou dois dedos em meu sexo gotejante.

Sem nunca deixar de se mover ás minhas costas, Severus continuou á estimular-me com os dedos, fazendo com eles os mesmos movimentos que fazia com o pênis em meu ânus.

A sensação de ser preenchida daquela forma, era tão intensa, que eu não conseguia pensar direito. Nada fazia sentido, os pensamentos giravam rápidos demais para que eu os entendesse. Me arrependi de ter me negado á essa pratica sexual por tanto tempo, por ter-me prendido á um pudor, que agora, eu só podia definir como desnecessário.

–Venha pra mim, Hermione. – Severus falou entre os gemidos, o polegar apertou meu clitóris e eu explodi no orgasmo mais intenso que já havia sentido em toda minha vida.

–Oh! Severus! – exclamei durante o ápice, espasmando loucamente. Um urro de prazer irrompeu do homem, quando ele por fim, derramou-se dentro de mim.

Minhas pernas fraquejaram, e ele teve que me segurar com firmeza para que eu não fosse ao chão.

Severus retirou o membro, agora flácido, de dentro de mim, e me girou nos braços. Selou nossos lábios num beijo doce, calmo, cheio de carinho e amor.

Sentamos no chão, onde ele me aninhou nos braços fortes e eu afundei o nariz em seu pescoço.

Chorei. Era amor demais, desejo demais, felicidade demais, e eu tinha medo de perder tudo isso. Os sentimentos estavam entalados em minha garganta, como se eu pudesse, de repente, vomita-los. Severus acariciou meus cabelos revoltos, como se entendesse meus medos, e os compartilhasse.

Foi então que ergueu a varinha, e bradou.

–Expecto patronum. – Eu sabia que o patrono dele assumia a forma do de Lily, e não entendi o porque dele convoca-lo naquela hora. O que ele queria? Me humilhar? Me neguei á olhar diretamente para a fonte de luz que banhava o quarto em azul perolado. –Olhe, Hermione.

–Não quero, Se...-ele segurou meu queixo e forçou o meu rosto á se virar em direção ao patrono. Para minha surpresa, não era uma corça que banhava o quarto com sua luz.

Era uma lontra.

Corria pelos ares, lançando seu brilho ofuscante sobre nós, até que se aproximou e me fez um carinho na bochecha, depois, desapareceu como fumaça.

Seu patrono tinha mudado, assim como seu amor.

–Eu te amo, Hermione. Só você. Sempre. –

E então eu tive certeza. Ele me pertencia, me amava e ficaria comigo pra sempre.

Lily Potter não era mais a dona de Severus.

Nos beijamos novamente, e quando nos sentimos descansados o suficiente, tornamos á nos amar no chão.

POV-Snape.

Algum tempo depois, quando estávamos nos vestindo novamente para sairmos em busca de um restaurante qualquer, Hermione tornou a fitar as cartas sobre a cama.

Com um olhar duro em aviso, ela as reuniu num pequeno monte no chão, me encarou e eu assenti com a cabeça permitindo que ela fizesse o que queria. Então ela girou a varinha, e as cartas pegaram fogo.

Assisti Lily Potter virar cinzas e não me senti mal por isso. Pelo contrário, senti-me livre, pela primeira vez em anos, senti-me total, completamente, feliz.

Alguns anos depois.

Eu ainda lembro, quando numa noite ao voltar para casa, encontrei minha Hermione nua em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro que tínhamos no banheiro. Ela acabara de sair do banho e parecia cansada, provavelmente enfrentava algum problema no ministério. Mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção. O que me chamou a atenção, foi a maneira que ela alisava o ventre liso.

Não era difícil adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Ela imaginava o ventre maior, e acariciava um feto que ainda não existia. Minha linda Hermione sonhava em ser mãe.

Tão logo ela notou minha presença, parou de fantasiar e se enrolou na toalha, um tímido rubor se espalhou pela face.

–Então é isso o que você quer, e não tem coragem de pedir? – perguntei enquanto me poiava na soleira da porta.

–Desculpe. Não vi que você tinha chegado. Eu vou estar pronta num minuto, prometo.- tentou desconversar.

–Você pode levar o tempo que quiser pra se arrumar, Hermione, os Potter irão nos esperar, tenho certeza. – á tempos ela tinha voltado á estreitar os laços com os amigos, o que me resultou numa bela dor de cabeça, já que me via obrigado á aguentar uma quantidade absurda de Weasley's e Potter's em nossa casa. Fora esses jantares semanais que o Potter oferecia aos casais. E eu que pensei ter me livrado do insuportável-que-sobreviveu... É, não se pode ter tudo. Mas eu não posso reclamar, minha bruxa me recompensava muito bem por aguentar a companhia desses seres desagradáveis. – Agora, voltando ao assunto de antes... Por que você nunca falou que queria ser mãe? – perguntei com real curiosidade.

–É natural, não acha? – ela disse baixinho. – Eu vejo Gina carregar um barrigão a cada ano! Eu queria sentir uma vida dentro de mim também! – completou corajosa.

–Não me diga que esses anos ao meu lado danificaram seu cérebro, Hermione. – eu disse fingindo afetação. – A mulher que eu amo era completamente capaz de me dizer o que queria anos atrás.- apontei. Eu não desejava ser pai, mas faria _qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz._ Pois a felicidade dela, era a extensão da minha.

–Mas eu tentei! – ela gesticulou, fazendo com que a toalha balançasse perigosamente. –Mas toda vez que eu falava em crianças, você dizia que odiava fedelhos e tudo que os envolvesse!

–Eu falava dos fedelhos de Hogwarts! Os cabeças ocas que me dão dor de cabeça todos os dias. Não de um possível herdeiro! – expliquei.

–Então você não odeia crianças? – perguntou com uma ameaça de sorriso.

–Odeio. Mas, posso conviver com uma ou duas, se elas tiverem seus olhos. – ela, finalmente, abriu meu sorriso favorito, e caminhou em minha direção.

–Se eu estou entendendo bem, isso significa que posso encomendar os meus morceguinhos?

–_Qualquer coisa que te faça feliz_, meu amor. – com isso Hermione suspirou. Lentamente, ela se desprendeu da tolha, lançando-a em algum canto do banheiro.

Não importa quantos anos eu passe ao lado dessa mulher, sempre me sentirei um adolescente diante de seu corpo delicioso.

Aquelas curvas me levavam a loucura, eram minha benção e minha maldição.

–Sabe, querido, - começou a dizer quando me alcançou, suas mãos pequenas trabalhando na fileira de botões em minhas vestes. – Engravidar pode levar um certo tempo, acho melhor começarmos a tentar agora. – sua voz era baixa e rouca.

–Tsc, tsc... Seus amigos nos esperam para jantar, querida. – disse com fingida irritação.

–Eles podem nos esperar, tenho certeza. - seus lábios tocaram os meus e o hálito doce se misturou ao meu hálito mentolado.

Naquela noite nos amamos por horas á fio. E nas noites seguintes também. Até que um dia, durante um jantar, ela me deu a grande noticia de que estava grávida. E eu, que nunca ambicionei ser pai, me senti revigorado com a noticia.

Hermione e eu não nos casamos legalmente, não precisávamos disso, só queríamos ficar juntos para sempre, criar nosso bebê, e quem sabe, produzir mais uns morceguinhos.

Eu sei, isso soa melodramático demais para Severus Snape, mas é a verdade. Eu tinha tudo o que eu queria ao lado de Hermione. Eu tinha uma família.

–Severus? – a voz adocicada e melodiosa de Hermione me chamou, arrancando-me de minhas lembranças e me trazendo para a realidade.

–Estou subindo, Hermione. – gritei.

–Rápido, ela está com fome! – como que para confirmar as palavras da mãe, a pequena Eileen chorou alto.

Olhei para o retrato de minha mãe sobre o balcão e sorri, minha filha tinha o mesmo nome que ela, e sem sombra de duvidas, seria uma mulher tão forte e honrada, quanto a avó fora.

Usei um feitiço aquecedor na mamadeira e voltei para o quarto.

Nossa Eileen tinha sete meses de vida. Tinha seu próprio quarto, com um berço enorme e vários bichos de pelúcia, mas preferia dormir no nosso meio na cama de casal.

Eu não reclamava muito disso.

Hermione murmurava uma canção de ninar, enquanto embalava a pequena nos braços, estendi os braços e Hermione me entregou o bebê gorducho, que berrou á plenos pulmões até que recebeu a mamadeira.

–Ela está com barda, você sabe. –Hermione sussurrou ao voltar pra debaixo das cobertas.

–Não ouça a sua mãe, Docinho, você é um exemplo em comportamento. Será uma Sonserina brilhante. – como se entendesse o que eu falei, a pequena parou de mamar e abriu um sorriso maravilhoso, que agora ostentava dois dentinhos.

–Sonserina? Vai quebrar a cara, senhor diretor, minha filha nasceu Griffana! – Hermione disse com um bocejo.

–O chapéu seletor leva em consideração a nossa escolha. – eu disse prontamente. Lembrando que o insolente-que-sobreviveu tinha me contado que, na verdade, era um Sonserino, mas pediu para ir para outra casa. O que só me fez ter mais raiva dele, diga-se de passagem.

–Eileen nunca vai pedir para ir para Sonserina. – rebateu Hermione firme.

–Rá! Ela vomitou na boca do Potter quando ele á levantou pela primeira vez. Se isso não é um sinal de que ela prefere a Sonserina, eu não sei o que é! – Hermione riu ao lembrar da cena e eu me juntei á ela. O pentelho-que-sobreviveu, por insistência de Hermione, era padrinho de nossa filha, mas ela parecia não gostar muito dele. Berrava sempre que ele teimava em dar-lhe colo! Quem diria que até desafeto pode ser genético?

–Você tem um ponto. – ela concedeu de má vontade.

Eileen terminou de mamar, e já demonstrava sinais de sono. Coloquei ela sobre o ombro e alisei as costinhas para que golfasse.

–Você é um bom pai. Já disse isso? – Hermione perguntou aos suspiros. Ah, o sentimentalismo Grifinório!

–Já disse. Mas é bom ouvir outra vez. – esbocei um sorriso convencido, no melhor estilo sonserino.

Assim que Eileen dormiu, eu á levai para seu quarto, mas eu sabia que durante a madrugada, ela acordaria aos berros, e só se calaria quando deitasse em nossa cama.

–Durma bem, minha pequena sonserina. – desejei ao beijar-lhe a testa. Enfeiticei a ambiente, para que uma canção de ninar tocasse, e saí, deixando a porta aberta para ouvir quando ela chorasse.

Voltei ao quarto e encontrei a mulher que amava nua sobre os lençóis.

–Tenha piedade, Hermione, eu sou um pobre velho. Quer me matar do coração? – perguntei já me livrando dos sapatos e começando a abrir os botões.

–Não toque nos botões, Snape! – ela quase gritou e se levantou para me alcançar. –Você sabe que apenas eu tenho o direito de despi-lo. – com agilidade adquirida com muita pratica, Hermione começou a desabotoar minhas vestes.

–Você, e o seu fetiche por botões. – revirei os olhos. Ela beijou-me com carinho e ternura, provocando-me com uma língua atrevida.

E nos amamos mais uma vez.

O amor que Hermione me dava, era o suficiente para espantar todos os meus fantasmas, todas as minha angustias.

Ela deu á mim um novo sentido para viver. E nos olhos de nossa filha, a apequena Eileen, eu encontrava a certeza de que tudo que eu fiz na vida, valeu á pena.

Por que cada escolha, errada ou certa, me trouxeram até aqui. Me trouxeram Hermione e Eileen.

A irritante sabe-tudo, transformou um_ verme_, em homem feliz.

* * *

Obrigada á cada um que leu. *u* Me digam o que acharam da fic, e leiam MEU EU EM VOCÊ, uma comédia minha que eu amo escrever!  
Espero vê-los em breve!

Deixem seus reviews, e favoritem a fic, pvfr  
Beeeso (ll)


End file.
